The Years That Followed
by Greengrass-Malfoy-Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to The Letter. probably wont make any sence if you haven't read The Letter. Continues where The Letter left off. And as the title suggests, continues over the years after the battle. Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Term

**Author's note: **

**Hello again! The first chapter to my Sequel is now being posted. Hooray! and i apologize in advance for the long a/n, there are many things to say. Important things at that! **

**So the first four chapters of the story will contain Asteria's last two years at Hogwarts. One term for each chapter. it's not a long sum-up of what happens, but more like scenes of importance throughout those years. AND THEN THE FUN BEGINS! I'm so looking forward to writing the fifth chapter, which will be the grand reunion. I'm not giving anything away, but it will be veeery interesting ;)**

**On another note. I'm hoping that a lot of the readers from The Letter will continue to follow and review this story. And by the way if you haven't read The Letter, then you are bound to be confused. So go do that! Anyway it will mean so much to me, if you tell me what you think as always, and I'm looking forward to seeing you on the follow's list :D**

**The next chapter is on it's way, and now read, read, read, and review! :D**

* * *

**First Term.**

It was interesting. Being back.

Asteria moved through the crowds gathered on the platform in Hogsmeade. The loud voice of Hagrid could be heard, calling for the first years, but everyone else seemed to turn their heads when she came into their line of sight.

Not surprising. She was a Death-Eater after all. Or so she had been.

Asteria found a carriage that was unoccupied and took a deep breath. She absently rubbed the sleeve over her left forearm, where the Dark Mark had once been, and thought about how she'd like to have shown some of the idiots giving her dirty looks. They wouldn't have cared though.

Asteria sighed heavily as the carriage set into motion. She was alone in it, amazingly enough. Two years of this and she'd go mad, two years and she would probably be wishing she went to Azkaban. She already was really. But then again. . . she was the only one, of those who mattered, that felt that way.

Draco. He was there, and the letter she had received from him not long ago, was safe in her pocket. It was funny how he might very well be a reason for her to be hated, and a reason for her to be able to handle it.

Asteria felt the urge to smile slightly, but it quickly vanished, when one of the boy's in the carriage in front of her pointed her out to a girl who couldn't be more than a second-year. The girl looked at her with a terrified expression and then turned back around.

It was going to be two very long year.

* * *

Asteria sat in the Great-hall and watched McGonagall speak. The castle had been completely reconstructed since she was last there, and at first sight you wouldn't have known anything had ever happened to it. Except Asteria very clearly remembered seeing Draco in this room. She remembered the battle in uncomfortable detail. And she wished she didn't.

Asteria refocused on McGonagall and tried to keep her concentration on her. There were two new teachers, McGonagall would continue to teach her transfiguration class, because they hadn't been able to find a replacement.

"There will be no second-years these next to terms. And no third, and forth, and so on in the years to come." Asteria raised her eyebrows. It made sense, but she'd still have to go through her owls this year and newts next year. Oh dear. This was going to be two very, very long years.

* * *

Slughorn was doing his very best not to look at her. All students had been scheduled for a 'consultation' aka, 'what the hell do you want to do now'. It was only two weeks into the term and Asteria's head was pounding from all the information they were trying to beat into their sculls to get them to the proper level.

Generally what the whole idea had been, was to put the second-years down to first-years, and have everyone else repeat all they needed to learn in the first term. And then all they were actually supposed to learn was pushed to the second term. For Asteria that meant, that she would have at best two months after her owls. (which were set directly after Christmas) to learn all she was supposed to learn this entire year.

Clearly they hadn't thought everything through properly.

And to top it off. All pupils above fourth year had a consultation with their head of house, to let them know if they could handle it.

So that's why Asteria was sitting opposite a very uncomfortable Professor Slughorn.

"So Miss Greengrass." He started in a vague attempt at his usual jovial tone of voice.

"Yes Sir." Asteria said casually and leaned back in her seat.

"Have you given any thought to what your plans would be after Hogwarts?" Slughorn said while he nervously fiddled with a sugared pineapple.

"No Sir." Asteria said calmly and Slughorn made a high-pitched 'Hmm' noise.

"Well, you will have very little time to decide once your owls have been concluded, so I suggest you choose what subjects you'll be taking soon." Slughorn said uncomfortably.

"I'll consider my options." Asteria said serenely, and stood up.

"Thank you for your time Professor." She said with finality. Slughorn stood up with an expression of relief, and shook her hand briefly.

* * *

_What the hell am I doing here? _Asteria thought with a grown as she stood on the Quidditch pitch with her broom, and received glares and stares from everyone in attendance.

She remembered the odd, and short conversation that had led to her trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

_Asteria was sitting in the library, trying her best to finish her homework for the next day. There was just too much of it! _

_So because of boredom, and as a result short attention span, she was watching the Griffindor Quidditch team try-outs through a window. She could easily spot Ginny's red hair even from so far. _

_She would like to be flying instead of studying. Hell she would like to be anything other than studying. _

"_Asteria." Said a dreamy voice. Asteria turned to look at Luna Lovegood in confusion. _

"_Lovegood." she said hesitantly. _

"_I think it's funny how people use last names and think it less personal." Luna said with an absent smile as she sat down across from Asteria. Asteria felt a little uneasy at the interested look Luna was giving her. _

"_Can I help you with something?" She asked a little rudely. _

"_No." Luna said simply, and turned to look at the Griffindor team as Asteria had been before. Asteria herself was rather confused and didn't know what to make of the company. Everyone had been avoiding her, and she wasn't really used to company any more to be honest. _

"_I've never understood sports." Luna said suddenly. She turned her big, unnerving, blue eyes towards Asteria who nodded confusedly. "Do you play?" Luna asked with a smile. _

"_Not really, but I like flying." Asteria said slowly. What was going on? _

"_Maybe you should try out. You could make some friends." Luna said with a wider smile, a knowing look, and a wave goodbye as she got up to leave. _

_Leaving Asteria very confused, but, if only slightly, motivated._

And that's how she ended up on the Quidditch field. Why on earth did she listen to Loony Lovegood of all people?

"Alright, lets get started shall we?" The new captain yelled, ending the small conversations taking place. He was a big broad-shouldered sixth-year who seemed to lack quite a few braincells, but he didn't look like a troll, remarkably enough. Now if only she could remember his name.

"So who'll be trying out for Chasers?" Half a dozen hands shot up. The captain nodded, and pointed them towards where the quaffle was laying.

"All right, beaters." He exclaimed and pointed them towards another area. There were five, and they _did _resemble trolls more then actual humans.

"Seekers!" Everyone remaining other than one boy with a long pointed face, and a permanent frown went over to yet another part of the field.

"And you two are for keepers?" The captain said, without looking up from a clipboard.

They both nodded, and the captain looked up with an evaluating look.

"Names?" He asked.

"Erasmus Flintwood."

"Asteria Greengrass." The captain looked at her with a bit wider eyes, and nodded once. The lack of braincells must have made him forget her name too for a moment. Erasmus looked at her too, with the same frown as before. And she shot him a glare.

They had been spilt up into temporary teams, and Asteria was watching the chasers like a hawk as they progressed towards Erasmus. They'd been playing for about thirty minutes, and he'd saved three out of six attempts. So far Asteria had saved five out of seven. Putting her in the lead, but still making her determined to do better than that.

The chasers on her 'team' lost the quaffle and she grumbled lowly, as the captain flew towards her middle hoop. She still couldn't remember his stupid name.

He looked determinedly at the middle hoop, but as Asteria glanced she could see he was leaning slightly to the left. As he tossed it she went for the left, and caught the quaffle with the tips of her fingers. She tossed it at the nearest idiot on her team and caught the captain's eye as he nodded. She could feel the sides of her mouth pull a bit, and thought how odd it was that she was actually smiling.

As she landed, the captain came over to her and stuck out a big hand.

"Welcome to the team keeper." He said with a grin, and Asteria shook his hand with a small smile.

"Thanks captain." She said hesitantly. He laughed slightly.

"Marius Thornton." He said and she nodded with raised eyebrows. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as she'd thought.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was flying towards her, with the quaffle under her arm. Asteria was watching the girl's expression carefully. She was watching the right hook, alternating between it and the middle hoop. But just then she barely looked at the left hoop, but Asteria caught it. She tossed the quaffle and Asteria kicked it before it could hit it's target.

"And Greengrass kicks the quaffle away. No need to catch it or anything." Zacharias Smith said as the commentator, as the Griffindors boo'ed and the Slytherins cheered.

"Nice save Greengrass!" Ginny shouted as Asteria's team-mates passed the quaffle between them.

"Shouldn't you be insulting me?" Asteria yelled back as the redhead zoomed a bit towards the other end.

"Yeah, but consider this a warning that you wont be so lucky next time!" Ginny yelled before turning and zooming towards the action.

"Keep Dreaming." Asteria said to herself with a grin.

Asteria was half buried under her homework when she felt someone sit down next to her on the couch.

* * *

"Hey." Marius said as Asteria looked up at him. He was holding to cupcakes in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Hi." Asteria said with a small frown. She hadn't really talked to Marius outside of Quidditch practise and during games, but he wasn't too bad then. Although that didn't explain why he was starting up a conversation now.

"Want a cupcake?" He asked and held up the two slightly squished ones in his hand.

"Uhm, why are you talking to me?" Asteria blurted out. She really had lost all of her social skills these past few months.

"You seem stressed, and you weren't at dinner." Marius said with a shrug. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Asteria said lowly, and looked down to her book. She reached out and cautiously took the cupcake and nodded.

"Be careful Thornton, she bites if you get too close." Mathias Yaxley said as he emerged behind Marius.

"Yeah, but at least I don't drool." Asteria said pointedly which affectively shut up Yaxley, as a few other Slytherins snickered. Yaxley had been making comments for a few weeks, and Asteria had retaliated easily. She may have lost social skills, but her insult skills were still very advanced.

"Not that it's any of your business Yaxley, but I was just making sure my keeper is staying healthy. Wouldn't want to jeopardize or chances at winning." Marius said pointedly. Yaxley didn't respond and simply darted for the dormitories.

"Thanks for that." Asteria said and frowned slightly at Marius. Ignoring the curious looks from other students. Her house had been very attentive towards her these past few weeks.

"It's the truth." Marius shrugged. "And besides, I wanted to show you something." He said and put the paper on the table in front of her. She hesitantly took it and noticed that it was very thin paper. Like the daily prophet.

And sure enough as she opened it, she found that it was the article listing the imprisoned Death-Eaters. The list that she herself was on.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked Marius rather harshly.

"This one." He said and pointed at a name a few spaces from the top. _Marius Thornton II _

"Your father?" Asteria asked monotonously.

"Yes."

"And why are you showing me this?" Asteria repeated.

"You're not the only one who's under some harsh treatment. And surveillance." Marius said cryptically.

"You were tried weren't you?" Asteria asked in understanding.

"And found guilty. They offered me to come back here, under strict observation." Marius said with a nod.

"Same deal I was offered." Asteria said calmly.

"Then what happened?" Marius asked. Asteria looked down the list and found her name listed with five years behind it.

"I didn't want to go back here. But Longbottom had other plans. I really don't want to specify." Asteria said uncomfortably.

"Fair enough." Marius said with a scoff. "not like anyone would."

"Will you tell me why you're showing me this now? I think you have another reason." Asteria drawled, and handed him back the list. Marius smirked slightly.

"Well us convicted Death-Eaters should stick together. And besides, war changes people. And it makes it easier to start fresh with new people." Marius said and raised his cupcake as if to toast. Asteria chuckled slightly.

"Here's to new people then." Asteria said mockingly, and Marius laughed slightly.

It was only after he left that Asteria let in the sting at the name not far from hers on the list. Draco. Still in Azkaban. And her. Still with mountains of homework to do.

**A/N: **

**So, did i do good? What did you think about it? tell me, tell me! I'm dyyying to know :D **

**Next chapter will be up in about a week or so. . . hopefully ;D**

**Oh, and slightly more poetic title no? **


	2. Second Term

**Author's note: **

**Hello again, you are nice wonderful people who are following my story. Chapter two is here, and i have to say i rather like it! I'm loving it actually. It was a bit hard to write though. it feels like I'm writing a whole lot more than i am because so much is happening. . . which i guess is kind of odd, or maybe not but oh who cares. . . **

* * *

**Second Term.**

Asteria was practically sleeping in her seat during charms class. Her owls were next week and she had been studying like a maniac over the entire Christmas holiday, and Daphne had gotten so confused by her sister's behaviour, that she'd actually begun to worry. Of course Theo hadn't noticed, or at least hadn't commented.

Someone shoved her lightly when her eyes shut themselves for more than a few seconds. She looked over and glared at Marius who simply raised his eyebrows. Asteria turned back to look at Professor Flitwick, and suppressed a yawn. In any other circumstance it might have been an interesting lessen, but Asteria was simply, too, tired.

"You're not paying attention." Marius said informatively as she closed her eyes slightly again.

"Can you blame me?" Asteria yawned again.

You couldn't really call them friends, but Asteria found that she liked having at least a bit of company now and then. He was a good companion too. Didn't ask too many questions, and didn't demand answers when he did ask.

Unlike some other. Asteria glanced sideways to look at Cynthia Runcorn, who was absently filing her nails. She, along with a few others in her house, had taken a sudden interest in her. Or more specifically, her stay at Azkaban. Asteria thought they must have gained some sinister fascination with the place, because it was positively maddening to constantly be asked about it.

* * *

And then they arrived. The owls.

Asteria was rubbing her neck as she sat in the common-room. It was mostly deserted because it was past eleven, but Asteria and a few other Sixth-years were sitting hunched over books trying to get in the last bit of reading. There were only about five others though, as not all Slytherins cared much for exams. She leaned back over her book, and the pain in her neck instantly returned full force. With a groan she practically slammed the book shut and packed up her things.

The stupid exams be damned, she would simply go in there, and do her best. And then she would damn the results to hell if they didn't turn out descent.

* * *

And then the first wave of results hit. It had only been a bloody week since the owls were completed, and they were already handing out the results. Asteria figured they needed to move fast, but this was absurd.

"Greengrass here you are." Slughorn said and handed her the thick envelope.

"Thank you Professor." she mumbled and looked her her name on the envelope.

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Herbology: A_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: E_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: P_

_Divination: P_

_Arithmancy: E_

_History of Magic: P_

"Bloody hell, I actually did okay." Asteria mumbled to herself. She only had the one O, but she really didn't care about that, because she didn't fail everything.

"So how did you do?" Marius asked nonchalantly over her shoulder.

"Better than I would have expected." Asteria said with a shrug and eyed his paper. "What about you?" She asked hesitantly. She still felt odd making conversation, and she was beginning to think it rather pathetic.

"Well I suppose, not as good as I would have under normal circumstances." Marius said and shrugged as well.

"Figures." Asteria said with a grimace.

* * *

Asteria was sitting on the Hogwarts express on the way home for Easter. She was trying desperately not to think of last year's Easter. And if she did inevitably Draco.

It had almost been a year, and she was just as pathetic as ever. Asteria sneered at her reflection in the window, and sat up straight.

"I swear to Merlin I'm not staying this way." She grumbled under her breathe and watched the train pull into the station. She grabbed her things and marched out of the train.

"Terri." Daphne greeted with a smile, that Asteria didn't reciprocate. Daphne rolled her eyes and made a gesture towards the passageway to King's Cross. Asteria walked towards it without another word and held her head high when people inevitably glared her way. Almost a year, and she now wanted to kill them even more.

"They still like this?" Daphne mumbled with a frown.

"Yup, and if they don't stop soon I just might go Death-Eater on their asses." Asteria said lowly. Daphne lightly hit her arm.

"Don't even joke about that." She said seriously. Asteria looked over at her and threw up her hands in mock surrender.

They passed through the barrier, and Daphne apparated them home to the Nott Castle.

* * *

Asteria flopped her feet up on the coffee table, and Daphne glared at her from her armchair.

"Would you please not do that." Daphne said, supposedly politely.

"If I have to do all this damn homework, then don't complain about how I do it." Asteria said with a mocking smile. Daphne rolled her eyes, but didn't comment further.

The doorbell made a loud clanging noise throughout the building and Daphne got up with an expectant look.

"Right on time." She said casually.

"Who's on time?" Asteria asked slightly alarmed. If she hadn't been told it was bound to be bad. Daphne didn't answer however and simply went to answer the door.

Asteria could hear muffled voices coming towards the sitting room, and put her feet down with a frown. She knew the new voice. Definitely not good.

"This way Narcissa." Daphne said as she held open the door. Mrs. Malfoy nodded, and stepped into the room, whilst Asteria inwardly cursed.

"Hello Asteria, how are you?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a calm smile. Asteria sunk heavily, and put down her quill and parchment.

"Fine Mrs. Malfoy, and you?" Stupid question, stupid question.

"Fine as well." Mrs. Malfoy said and elegantly sat down across from Asteria. Daphne sat down in her armchair next to her.

"Narcissa, has been visiting a bit over these last few months." Daphne said cautiously, waiting for Asteria's reaction. Which admittedly could have gone either way. She could have grown angry very easily, but as it was she settled for indifference.

"Oh." she said blankly, and picked up one of her books. Daphne's lip twitched slightly, and Mrs. Malfoy's expression turned a bit colder.

"Did your owls go well Asteria?" Daphne asked tightly.

"I already showed them to you Daphne." Asteria said without looking up from her book.

"Yes, but maybe Mrs. Malfoy would like to know as well." Daphne pressed on.

"I don't see why she would, and since you've been meeting you probably already told her." Asteria said in an icy voice. Daphne's nostrils flared slightly, but Mrs. Malfoy remained as stony as ever.

"She did actually, I wondered if you were happy with the results?" She asked serenely, and yet still with a cold undertone.

"Perfectly content Mrs. Malfoy." Asteria said icily.

"Really, not a big fan of Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures? They can be quite useful you know."

"So I've realized, but I don't have very green fingers. And animals hate me." Asteria said harshly. Mrs. Malfoy raised her eyebrows.

"Daphne would you mind giving me a moment with your sister?" She asked authoritatively. Daphne nodded, and quickly exited the room.

"Good." Asteria said and stood up. "Then I have a question. Why are you here? Or more importantly, what do you want from me?" Asteria said raising her voice slightly. Mrs. Malfoy stood up calmly, and looked at her with a serious and, to most normal people, frightening stare.

"And why should I tell you when you already believe you know?" she asked in an increasingly angry voice.

"You want to fit me in a box where I don't belong." Asteria said in a loud voice. "Little miss perfect. Like Daphne, and like every other pureblood girl." Mrs. Malfoy shook her head ever so slightly.

"You are so much like your parents. And I do mean both of them." Asteria opened her mouth to protest. "I've been watching you. The way you've rebelled against being what people expect you to be, how you've used and manipulated others to get what you wanted." Asteria remained silent. "Yes. What you do is very much like your mother. You're calculating, clever, set in your beliefs, and you drink more than you should. But your stubbornness and your temper, you have from your father." Mrs. Malfoy said with a wry smile. "I never meant to change you into something you didn't want to become. I only wanted to help you see beyond what your stubbornness allows you to. So you don't fall into the same trap your father did."

"I'm not him." Asteria said lowly. Mrs. Malfoy took a step closer to her.

"No, but you're not your mother either. You need to be your own person. What you did with Draco was something neither of them ever managed to do."

"And what was that?" Asteria asked sharply.

"Love him, enough to admit it when you needed it." Mrs Malfoy said with a soft smile.

"My mother loved me." Asteria said firmly.

"Yes. But she also loved your father once. And she never told him, or me, or anyone."

"Then how do you know?" Asteria asked with a frown. Mrs. Malfoy smirked slightly.

"Like I said I watched you. And your mother was a friend close friend of mine. As you know." She said and sighed slightly.

"But that's not the whole truth." Asteria said and sat down in her chair again as Mrs. Malfoy did the same.

"No. I was a little like you mother. Ambitious, and from that I learned to watch people, see how they responded, and what they regretted." Mrs. Malfoy leaned her head slightly to the side. "The two of you watched the men you loved the same way. But your mother made the mistake of hiding it. You let people know, or at least you let him know."

"So why ask me if I took certain things, or acted a certain way?" Asteria asked with an odd fascination towards Mrs. Malfoy.

"To make sure you didn't make their mistakes. If you remember I told you that Theodora would never forgive me if I didn't keep an eye on you two." Asteria nodded.

"Funny, I just remembered why I respected you." She said casually. Mrs. Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "You always were what people expected. Pureblood elegance. But there was just something infinitely more clever about you." Mrs. Malfoy smiled a rather wicked smile.

"As I said, I was always ambitious. It takes a bit of planning to get what you want."

* * *

Asteria probably attracted even more stares as she practically strutted down the platform to the train. She had a smirk on her face and was wearing a rather short skirt. And she felt like herself again.

She passed the other three girls in her year, as they stared at her in shock. And in Cynthia's case absolute fury. Her smirk grew and she stepped onto the train with an air of arrogance.

"Mind if I join you?" She said playfully as she leaned against the door-frame of the compartment where Marius was sitting with Erasmus, who eyed her legs very indiscreetly.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Marius said with a small smile. Asteria sat down next to him, and shrugged.

"Well, I've come to a very positive conclusion of a dilemma." Asteria said with a smile.

"And what might that be?"

"If all the students are going to hate me then let them. The chances of seeing them again after graduation aren't necessarily very big and so why should I care." Asteria said and smiled wider.

"That's your conclusion?" Marius asked curiously.

"No, the conclusion is that I'm going to act the way I want and they can go take a hike."

"Well, they may not notice since we'll all be hanging over books most of the time." Erasmus shot in, in his rather high voice.

Asteria shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

And true enough the last months of the term held little opportunity for doing anything. But as Asteria sat on the train home with Marius and Erasmus, she figured that her seventh year might not be as bad as her sixth.

After all, she was more or less feeling like herself again, and she had some company. Erasmus was a bit annoying, and stared at her a bit more than she would have liked, but it actually wasn't that bad. Or at least it could be worse.

**A/N: **

**Yay, confidence has returned! You may have noticed that i changed the Nott Manor to castle. It just sort of fit better. And i hope my little passage with Narcissa explained a bit if her reasoning back in The Letter. At least i hope so. **

**See ya next week!**


	3. Seventh Year Madness pt 1

**Author's note: **

**And thus the seventh year begins. Yay xD All right, i have a few things i need to write, but there's no point putting it all at the top, since you'll all probably just skip it so. . . it'll be by the bottom. Enjoy, and review! ^^ sorry it's a bit short by the way :S**

* * *

**Seventh Year Madness part 1**

"Time to go." Daphne said with a smile as she stuck her head into Asteria's room. Asteria raised her head to glare at her before closing her trunk.

"I'm not looking forward to it." She grumbled and stood up.

"Why not? I thought you were, okay, now." Daphne said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but when was I ever looking forward to the first day of school?" Asteria asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, get your stuff, and we'll go." Daphne said and left the room again.

Asteria sat down and looked at the piece of paper folded in her hand. She hadn't had anything to do all summer, seeing as Daphne had been busy, and had taken to re-reading Draco's letter over and over again. She was beginning to suspect herself of masochism.

* * *

So what classes to choose. Asteria pondered as she looked at the list of classes she could take at Newt level. It wasn't that long of a list but it was difficult none the less. Daphne had been so kind as to buy her books from all the subjects she could take.

"Okay well what do I need?" Asteria mumbled to herself. Marius looked up from his own list, from across the table but didn't comment.

"Oh hell, what do I want?" Asteria said and circled in the classes that weren't going to stink to much.

"So?" Marius asked when she finished.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy." She said simply.

"Arithmancy?" Marius asked curiously.

"That or Defence against the Dark Arts. I'm not dealing with the looks in that one." Asteria said with a smile. Marius snorted and handed her his own list.

"Well at least we have two classes together. Though I don't know why you would take History of Magic." Asteria said and handed him back the list.

Quidditch try-outs were interesting to say the least. Marius had kept almost everyone from last year on the team, true Slytherin style, and they were only trying to find a beater and a chaser. Asteria was watching the beaters with an arched eyebrow. No brains, no brains, no brains, was pretty much what was going through her mind. And what she told Marius.

"I know, but they're the best we've got." Marius said with a frown.

"That's not comforting." Asteria said as one of them dropped the bat.

"How's Erasmus doing?" Marius asked with a nod towards the boy in question, who for some reason had decided to try out for chaser.

"He's. . not bad." Asteria said with a shrug.

"All right, we have our team then." Marius said exasperatedly. Asteria took a step to the side as the other Beater's bat flew towards her.

"We're doomed." Asteria told him casually. Marius didn't notice though, as he was yelling at the beater.

* * *

"It's just a question, you don't have to answer it." Marius said frustratedly to one of the Beaters after their first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

Asteria couldn't help but snicker, as the Beater tried to explain what the Ravenclaw chaser had shouted at him.

"That chaser wasn't too stupid, it probably took all of Arnold's concentration to ponder that question." Erasmus said as he watched their captain nervously. Asteria smirked at Marius' increasingly furious expression.

"I'll bet you two sickles Marius explodes in a minute." She said as Marius' face turned tomato coloured.

"Like he'll last that long." Greta Malkin said as she sat down next to Erasmus. Malkin was in Asteria's year, and dating Erasmus. Asteria wouldn't have minded talking to her if it wasn't for the constant need the ginger girl had to point out Asteria's flaws when they were playing. Be they actually there or not.

"Fair enough." Asteria said as Marius did just that, and started yelling at Arnold.

"What's going on with you two by the way?" Malkin asked as Erasmus went to interrupt the scolding.

"What do you mean?" Asteria asked with a frown.

"Seriously? I thought you two were together." Malkin said with genuine surprise.

"No." Asteria said a bit annoyed. Malkin shrugged.

"Whatever, I just thought he looked at you funnily." She said dismissively, before going into a long rant about how Asteria did something wrong during the game.

* * *

Asteria was slung lazily in a chair in the common-room. She had an extra hour and no homework.

"Hi Asteria." And unwanted company. She opened her eyes and looked at Caroline Lockwood.

Why all the girls from her year were suddenly talking to her she didn't understand.

"No classes right now?" Lockwood asked as she stood awkwardly twirling a lock of strawberry-blonde hair around her finger.

"Eh no." Asteria said, and Lockwood seemed to make up her mind because she sat down across from her.

"So how are you doing?" Lockwood asked with a fairly convincing smile. Asteria just stared at her rudely, trying to remember if she'd ever had a full conversation with the girl.

"Fine." She said blankly. Lockwood seemed to catch the hostile tone and squirmed a bit in her seat.

"Quidditch going well?"

"All right what's going on?" Asteria burst out and stood up. Lockwood looked bewildered for a moment before schooling her features into vague surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a slightly high voice.

"Why the hell are you talking to me?" Asteria asked as if it were obvious.

"I- eh." Lockwood said, clearly not expecting that question. Asteria groaned and headed for her dormitory.

* * *

"Well it does make sense." Marius said quietly as they sat in charms class. Professor Flitwick was explaining something, and they were being quiet.

"How does it make sense?" Asteria asked exasperatedly.

"You were almost completely ostracised last year, and now you're the star keeper, and you have friends. Slytherins will automatically attract to individuals able to bounce back." Marius explained with a shrug.

"True. Seeking a stronger leader and all that, but seriously me?" Asteria asked with a frown. Marius chuckled slightly.

"You may not all ways have been popular, but you were all ways respected." He pointed out casually.

"How do you know that?" Asteria asked quietly.

"We've been in the same classes for five years." Marius shrugged.

"Funny how I never noticed you." Asteria said airily and Marius smirked slightly. Asteria suddenly thought about what Malkin had said. "Did you ever, try and talk to me?" Asteria asked blankly.

"A little, but you were busy." He answered casually.

"Hmm." Asteria hummed, and looked at him curiously. What exactly had Malkin meant by 'looking at her funnily'?

Asteria pondered the same thing as she sat on the train on the ride back for Christmas.

* * *

"Narcissa." Daphne said with a bright smile. Asteria smiled a smaller one over her sister's shoulder, and Narcissa nodded.

"Theo's up in the study, so you'll have to make do with us." Asteria said nonchalantly as they walked towards the small living room.

"Well, I wont complain. How is he by the way?" Narcissa asked as she sat down in the same chair as the last time.

"As usual. Though I wouldn't say he's well." Daphne said with a shrug.

"And how's school?" Narcissa asked with a funny glint in her eye. She didn't seem happy.

"Good, nothing too interesting." Asteria said and looked at her sister who looked away.

"And your friend, Marius is it?" Narcissa asked and Asteria's mind clicked.

"Fine I suppose." She nearly drawled. What was it with everyone about her and Marius?

"He's a very good friend isn't he?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Not like that." Asteria said point blank, and Narcissa smirked a little as Daphne sputtered.

"Thought I'd ask." Daphne mumbled quietly and Asteria smirked.

Christmas was quiet. The only present Asteria really appreciated was the new broom Theo gave her. She already had a good broom, but hey, who was she to complain?

As she stepped onto the platform and said goodbye to Daphne there wasn't really anything in particular going through her mind.

That is until she spotted Marius and he waved her over. He was hansom she could admit that. But she didn't really feel. . . attracted to it. When she'd told Daphne her sister had laughed rather loudly and teased her relentlessly.

She might as well face it, she didn't feel any attraction to any boys she saw. Only. . . . Draco. At that thought she grew rather angry. No one asked her to wait for him. And yet. . . she did. And it was rather pathetic.

"I am not pathetic." She mumbled to herself, in the deserted corridor. As the train set into motion she started walking towards where she remembered Marius had been. When she found him he was alone in there and smiled at her. She got in without a word, and shut the door, rolling down the curtain.

Asteria turned around and Marius was looking at her curiously.

"Stand up." she said simply, and raising his eyebrows he did. Asteria looked at him. Just really looked at him. She should feel something!

In her irrational angered state, she didn't think properly, and reached up to kiss him. He froze for a second and then kissed her back.

It was a good kiss. But it still felt wrong.

**A/N: **

**Hmm, i don't know how you'll feel about this ending o.o **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be belayed until further notice (. . . or. when i update) because I'll be starting school on Sunday. Yup sunday. Danish school system is weird, but technically i'm not actually in the Danish school system any more seeing as anything after ninth grade is optional. And well, we have these things called "After"-schools, where you live while you take tenth grade. you can choose to skip that year all together if you want, but anyway i wont be. . . So yeah, I'm nervous and ranting, but i thought i'd give you a reason if the update takes a while. **

**Another thing, is that I'm thinking about posting a few drawings i have of Asteria over on DeviantArt. I'm no professional, but i'm not bad so i'm thinking about it. If you have any thoughts on that feel free to tell me ;P **

**So, i guess that's it for now. (this turned out shorter than i thought it would be, but then again i left out quite a bit of information regarding the school and all that) :)**


	4. Seventh Year Madness pt 2

**Author's note:**

**I know, long over-do chapter for you all. i really hope you haven't abandoned me yet, and i really hope you like this chapter, as it is veeery important, and plot-twisting. or well maybe not so much with the twisty thing, but it's exiting! **

* * *

**Seventh Year Madness part 2**

Asteria bolted for the common-room as soon as dinner was over. She'd left Marius standing in the compartment looking lost and confused, and she'd quickly found a seat between Greta and Caroline. The two girls had been more than willing to give her what would normally have been Cynthia's seat, while the girl in question glared from the other end of the table. It had proven easy to forget about the kiss as long as the very talkative girls had been there, but as the feast ended, and Asteria caught Marius' eyes, she'd run. Like a complete coward, she's barely stopped from actually running out of the Great hall. And now she was the first one to enter the common-room as the waves of regret hit her harshly.

"Damn it." she bit out and went for her dorm.

Regret was not something she was comfortable with. It all ways meant that she'd done something truly terrible, to actually make _her_ regret it.

Asteria sat down on the bed, and pulled out Draco's letter again. She'd cheated before, and she remembered the thrill of it. But this was completely different. She technically wasn't cheating, but it just felt so _wrong. _And to top it all off, she'd just lost the only friend she really had.

"Well done Asteria. Well done." she muttered sarcastically to herself.

* * *

"The Newts are undoubtedly the most important part of a Hogwarts-student's time here." Slughorn said to the Seventh-year Slytherins who were gathered in his classroom. "It is the exams that you have chosen to complete your schooling with, and of course they will be very important to the outcome of you career." Asteria was tuning him out for several reasons, mostly because he was constantly looking at his favourites when he mentioned 'success' and because she didn't really want to think about all of it.

Asteria glanced sideways to the other side of the room where Marius was sitting. He was looking very intently at Slughorn, and smirked slightly as he was a favourite himself. Asteria looked back forwards and caught not one but two people looking at her. Greta and Cynthia. She shot them both a glare and they looked away.

"Well that will be all for now. The dates for your examinations will be given to you sometime next month, and I suggest you study well until then." Slughorn finished and everyone rose to leave. A few of his favourites lingered back but he shot them down by walking over towards Marius and exchanging a few hushed words with him. Asteria thought she saw Marius tense visibly as he replied shortly to Slughorn. He then nodded to the man and went to leave. Before he did however he looked right at Asteria before walking faster out of the room. Asteria caught herself forgetting to leave and she started walking towards the exit as well.

"Miss Greengrass." Slughorn called after her when she was halfway there. She turned and found him looking at her curiously.

"Yes Professor?" She asked blankly.

"Are your studies going well?" Slughorn asked while absently fiddling with a pocket-watch in his hands.

"I suppose so sir." Asteria answered with a frown. Slughorn gave a reassuring smile.

"I was wondering if you would care to join a little gathering of mine this Friday?" He asked out of the blue. Asteria's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhm." she said hesitantly. Slughorn must have noticed her confusion, and coughed slightly.

"Well Miss Greengrass I think you might enjoy the company of some of my other attendants. I believe you are friends with Marius Thornton for one." Slughorn said attempting to tempt her.

"Not really." Asteria said harshly.

"Ah, well there will be others of course." The man tried.

"Is there any reason you want _me_ to attend?" Asteria asked rather rudely.

"Well my impression is that you are quite a smart girl, and can easily come back form difficult. I thought you might benefit from meeting others with similar abilities." Slughorn said with a smile, that oozed promise.

"May I consider it, Professor?" Asteria asked evenly. Slughorn looked slightly disappointed and Asteria left the room quickly.

* * *

Asteria took a deep breathe as she sat in the library. One thing she never would have expected over the years was how much time she was spending in that room. But, then again, she never expected any of what had happened over the last, nearly, three years.

It seemed as though everything had taken a turn for the odd. Slughorn wanted to have her as a trophy in his collection. Her dorm-mates had taken her as their new 'leader' instead of Cynthia. Something she found annoying yet strangely satisfying. For all of her ambition and general want for attention, she'd never really cared much for things like popularity and being a teacher's favourite. She really couldn't care less about those things. Her reputation was an entirely different story, but that was really an ego issue.

Asteria took a deep breathe again, and closed her eyes. She didn't want any of it. She really just wanted. . . _him. _And she felt so damn pathetic because of it. She had an awful lot of things that so many people would like, and she didn't give a damn. . . well if she did want anything else, it might have been a clue on what to do after the school-year ended. That, and a clue on what to do about Marius. The only friend she'd managed to get, and like, in the last two years. And then she'd gone and messed it up by kissing him. Because everyone thought she had. Of course now that she had, no one knew, because Marius and her weren't talking any more, and she hadn't told anyone. And really who should she tell?

Asteria groaned, and rested her head on her arms. Everything had really gone to hell. Again.

* * *

Asteria sat looking at the dates for her Newts. They were a month away, and they'd already been given the dates and times. She glanced over to where Marius was sitting. He was looking intently at his own paper, and not her.

She hadn't gone to the first Slug-club party she'd been invited to, but after Marius continued to ignore her, even after she actually _tried _talking to him. Well she went to the next one. She didn't get to speak with him, but she did for some reason run into Ginny, and all in all it could have been worse. And talking to the newly employed Quidditch-player had been fun to be honest.

Marius stood up from his seat and Asteria looked after him as he exited the common-room. She didn't have the energy to go and try talking to him again.

"He keeps staring after you, you know." Erasmus said as he sat down across from her. Asteria shot him a glare, and looked at her list again. "Do you mind me asking what happened with you two?" Erasmus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I do." Asteria said sharply.

"Fair enough, just thought I'd give it a go." Erasmus said uneasily. Asteria glanced at him, and put down the paper.

"Why do you want to know?" Asteria asked exasperatedly.

"Well he looks like you've kicked him where it hurts and laughed at him sometimes." Erasmus told her informatively, and Asteria raised her eyebrows.

"Interesting way of phrasing it." She commented dryly. Erasmus fidgeted slightly.

"Well, it's true. You didn't did you?"

"No! Erasmus, could you just go away!" Asteria said loudly and Erasmus did so quickly. Asteria snorted and was just about to leave when Marius re-entered and went over to her with a determined expression.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked tensely. Asteria nodded once, and followed him out of the common-room.

When they rounded a corner Marius turned around and looked at her silently.

"Well?" Asteria asked to break the silence.

"Well." Marius said simply.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted?" Asteria asked a bit harshly.

"Yes." Marius said and exhaled sharply. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I. . ." Asteria tried, but she didn't have the words, and just shook her head.

"Well do you feel _anything _for me?" Marius said blankly, and Asteria just shook her head again, with a pained expression.

"Not like that." She said.

"Well, then that's all." Marius said and turned to leave.

"So that's it?!" Asteria yelled after him. He turned and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yes."

* * *

The Newts came and went. Asteria was sitting in the Great-hall on the second last day of school. She was sitting by herself as neither Greta or Caroline had arrived yet, and the silence was very much appreciated.

There were so many things going through her mind that she might just blow up when one of the other girls showed up. Her general line of thought was something like: Newt-results, last day, the future, career, Draco, the future, one months, Draco. And then the same over and over again. Draco would be getting out of Azkaban in one month. Her newt results would be coming soon. She was going home tomorrow. And she had no idea what the hell to do afterwards. If there was ever a time where she thought it acceptable to panic, this would be it.

Asteria got off the train with her trunk in her hand, and her wand in the other. Daphne had said she wouldn't be able to meet her there, and so she'd have to apparate herself. She didn't mind though, even if she did fail the test the first time around.

She made her way towards the magical barrier, and avoided the other people there.

And that's when she spotted him. And stopped dead in her tracks. _Draco? _It was a dream, or hallucination. It had to be.

But as she stood there and the crowd around them thinned out she realized that it wasn't. Draco was standing about two metres away, and all she could do was stare at him. Had she paid attention she would have noticed the looks, and the stares, and the angry faces. She might even have noticed Narcissa quietly leaving after a few minutes. But she didn't. She just stared at Draco's face, and his eyes, and him. Was it possible she'd forgotten just how he looked? He was thinner now, of course, and there were dark circles under his eyes. But the clear grey eyes, that she new so well were the same. And the freshly-cut silver-blond hair that framed his face was the same. He was the same. But still different.

They stood there for what felt like hours. Just stood there and stared at each other. But when the steam from the Hogwarts-express was nearly gone and they were the only ones there, it seemed to shake Asteria from her trance-like state.

She let go of her trunk and took a few long steps over to Draco so that they were standing no more than a few inches apart.

"Draco." she said simply.

"Asteria." Said his hoarse voice. But it was his voice.

Before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his lips pressed to hers in a kiss that just said so much without saying anything. This kiss felt right.

And then, when they broke apart for a minute, an impulse that she didn't quite understand, made her raise her hand and slap him across the face.

**A/N: **

**Tada! the reuniong is here! didn't see that one coming huh? **

**well anyway. the next update. . . i have no idea when i will post it. if you remember i told you about living at my new school, in the opposite end of the country, and well. . . it's crazy, and there's so much happening, and i'm NEVER alone, and there are very few quiet moments where i can write. and when they are there, i have tons of other stuff i need to do as well. and although i do realize youtube and deviantart isn't something i _must_ do it's still pretty damn important to me. **

**you'll notice i'm posting on a Sunday, and that's because i wrote all of this today. and tomorrow i will sleep. . . all day. . i'm so tired. **

**I know i don't deserve reviews, but i really would like some! **


	5. Reactions and Reasurrance

**Author's note: **

**So I'm back on this lovely sunday. . . just 31 minutes over midnight. . . so i guess you might be wondering why this chapter is so short. . well that is because i started writing around 22:20. if this doesn't make sense then please keep in mind that I've been sick since thursday, and i probably lack oxygen in my brain because i can't breathe through my nose. . . Sickness is so not fun. **

* * *

**Reaction and Reassurance.**

Draco was somewhat paralysed with shock. _She just slapped me. She just. . . _he felt a surge of anger coming over him. He'd been sitting in fucking Azkaban for _two years_ and she just slapped him! He turned his head to look at Asteria, and the longing he'd felt for so long came back instantly. It probably would have been even stronger if she hadn't looked so angry. Asteria. Her blonde silky hair, her light green eyes, the smooth skin. Everything.

Asteria opened her mouth to speak, but didn't seem to have any words. Draco knew she probably wanted him to say something. Maybe even apologize for whatever made her angry with him. But he couldn't, and he didn't. Instead he practically grabbed her to him, and kissed her again. In all honesty he was a bit surprised she kissed him back with the same passion. It was all longing, need and desperation melting together as their lips did.

"I love you." Draco whispered breathlessly in her ear when they broke apart. Asteria didn't respond and once again slapped him. This time he didn't freeze though.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted angrily. And he meant it. What was wrong with her?

"Ugh." Asteria growled angrily, and ran hands through her hair.

"Two years. Two years, and you, and I still." She said incoherently as she looked at him with something seeming like anger and longing mixed together. A bit like what he was feeling at the moment.

"Believe me, the years weren't easy on me either." Draco said bitterly and immediately regretted it as her lips became a thin line and her body tensed.

"No." She said simply. She was angry and infuriating, and he still just wanted to kiss her!

"So what did I do?" Draco asked exasperatedly. Asteria's face went a shade redder.

"You weren't there." She said in a low voice. "But you were everywhere." She said taking a few steps closer to him.

"Well, I can't do anything about that." Draco muttered as he brushed a few fingers across her jaw.

"I guess not." Asteria said and pressed her lips to his once again. This time it was gentler, more loving, if you could call it that. And yet Asteria still slapped him _again_ when she broke the kiss. Just then he wanted to hit her back, or hex her. But she'd already apparated, leaving him standing alone on the platform.

* * *

"And why did you slap him again?" Daphne asked with her head resting in her hand on the tea table.

"It seemed sensible at the time. And it was the first thought I got." Asteria said as she was leaning back in her seat. However uncomfortable those damn chairs were.

"Sensible." Daphne repeated with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Asteria said as she shot her a glare.

"I don't know how, but I do." Daphne said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley, I'll be late." Asteria said and stood up.

"Wait, what are going there for?" Daphne asked as she straitened up.

"Nothing in particular." Asteria shot back carelessly.

"Alright. Just no drinking!" Daphne said rather threateningly. Asteria simply rolled her eyes and left the tea parlour. She hadn't had anything to drink for two years, and there was no reason for Daphne to expect her to. Or well maybe, but that wasn't the point.

Asteria walked along the stone path leading from Nott castle. It was a bit cloudy for summer, but she didn't mind it. As she walked for the barrier that would allow her to apparate, she thought about Draco. It had only been a day since she'd seen him, and she was missing him more than ever. And it wasn't like before. Because now it was actually possible to see him. She could just step outside of the barrier and apparate to Malfoy Manor. It would be that easy.

Asteria took a deep breathe and stepped beyond the barrier. But a split second before she turned, she changed her mind. She was amazed that she hadn't been splinched when she appeared on the busy street. That was one good thing about Diagon Alley. She thought as she started walking mindlessly down the street. There were so many people that they'd need to pay attention to see who she was. There was of course the occasional glare or pointed look, but they were easy to ignore by now.

Asteria sat down on a corner of the Alley, and breathed deeply for a few moments to calm herself. She hadn't really thought about what she'd do when she got there. But then again she hadn't really thought about what to do with anything. Like her living situation for one. As much as she loved the quiet of the castle, and the company of her family, she couldn't keep living there forever. She needed to get a life. And maybe something to do as well.

She looked up just as two boys were walking down across the street. _Seriously?_ She thought as Neville turned his head stopped across from her. Seamus stopped as well and looked apprehensively at Asteria before Neville smiled slightly and came over to her.

"That's and odd place to sit." He remarked and leaned against the wall next to the stairs Asteria was sitting on.

"Yeah well, I don't make much sense these days." Asteria said dryly.

"I heard you slapped Malfoy across the face." Neville said and smiled as Asteria looked up at him.

"Where did you hear that?" Asteria asked in surprise.

"Rumours go around." Neville said with a shrug. "Does that mean you did?"

"Yeah." Asteria said with a small smirk. "Three times, actually." she added softly. Neville laughed slightly.

"I'd better get going. Seamus is waiting." Neville said with a nod towards his friend who was indeed looking very impatient.

"Yeah. You do that." Asteria said meekly.

"Just one more thing." Neville said and Asteria raised her eyebrows. "Sitting here isn't going to do you much good. You've got to go do something." Neville said as he took a few steps away.

"How do you know?" Asteria asked rather rudely.

"Because you look lost. You have to find some place to start." Neville yelled back at her before going to join Seamus. What was it with that boy? She hadn't seen him for two years, and then he just shows up out of nowhere. Asteria rolled her eyes and stood up. He probably had a point, sitting there wasn't going to accomplish much.

Against her better judgement, and probably everyone's advice had she asked, she apparated again. And this time she didn't change her mind as she stood in front of Malfoy Manor. She needed to see him again. It wasn't just something she wanted. She really _needed _to. And it was that thought that stopped her again. She needed him. She hadn't seen him in two years, and still she needed him. She backed away from the gates. To hell with it. She was Asteria Greengrass and she didn't need anyone.

She turned around and apparated again. Even if it felt incredibly wrong to do it.

* * *

Asteria stood in her room with her trunk. It was fully packed and if she'd forgotten anything she probably didn't need it. It was a snap decision, based on what was probably not the best state of mind. But she didn't think about that as she stepped into her fireplace. Or when she took the floo powder and uttered two words she never thought she'd say again.

"Greengrass Park."

* * *

**A/N: i know. terribly short chapter, and i really am sorry, but i thought you needed an update this weekend so you don't abandon me :S well, maybe you wouldn't have, but i know how annoying it is when authors don't post on time.**

**I can't promise you longer chapters or earlier updates, but i can promise you to do my best at getting the updates out there! i wont quit the story, i would never do that. . . but my life is just really hectic right now. . . . I'm taking a Cambridge English class C: beginner's french, math, danish, and at least three more, and to top it off i live at my school! I have three roommates, our room is a meeting place for everyone! i am never alone, and even though I'm going home next weekend I'm bringing my neighboor with me. . . and I'm still sick, and trying to write. . . . **

**for some reason i feel the need to write all of this. . . it lets me get it out somehow. . . i think i should stop putting all of this random information in my author's notes. They're getting ridiculously long. **

**Oh and thank you for the response from last chapter! Three reviews! i feel so happy, and honered! :D Wauw, that was much more cheerful than the rest of this note xD**

**There'll be more of Draco's point of view in the next chapter :P**


	6. Renovation and Decimation

**Author's note: **

**Well, here i am again. . . three days later than usual, but i do have an excuse: everything had been really, really crazy, and time just got away from me :( I've had a friend home with me last weekend, my friends are too lazy to respond when i text them, AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! yes, it is, I'm officially sixteen years old xD . . . i feel kind of old. . but in a good way. . if that makes sense. . but anyway here it is ;)**

* * *

**Renovation or Decimation**

"So what do you think. Should we renovate?" His mum asked thoughtfully as she gazed up at the manor's façade.

"Why would we do that?" Draco asked passively as he stood further from the house. He really could have leaned against the gate if he wanted.

His mother had revealed to him, after he'd returned from Azkaban, that she hadn't lived in the manor since the war had ended. 'too many memories' she'd said. It wasn't like Draco could blame her. He felt unease just standing outside of the manor, let alone trying to sleep in it.

"Because I want to sell it." Narcissa said firmly, and Draco stared at her in shock. Could she even do that? It was technically his father's house.

"I have full control of the Malfoy finances." She said, as if she'd read his thoughts.

"So where have you lived all this time?" Draco asked curiously. He honestly felt a little guilty that she'd been all on her own these past years.

"At the old Black Estate. It had a few rough edges, but it wasn't too bad." Narcissa said calmly and turned around to face her son. "Besides, it's not as if I had nothing to look after." She said as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a comforting smile. Draco smiled back the best he could, and they headed towards the gate.

The gate opened on it's own, but before they could exit the loud 'pop' of apparition was heard just outside. Revealing an out-of-breathe Daphne with a wild, determined look.

"Have you seen Asteria?" She gasped frantically.

"Asteria?" Draco repeated in confusion. He looked to his mother who bore a confused, yet stern look.

"She's gone. I don't know where she went, I thought she might be here." Daphne said and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Well, I haven't seen her." Draco said with a slightly bitter tone. "Not since the platform." Daphne looked at him briefly with something akin to pity and more frustration.

"Oh, I could just hex her!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Now Daphne, calm down." Narcissa said and walked over to Daphne, to pad her on the back comfortingly. "We'll help you find her, wont we Draco?" Narcissa asked with a mischievous smile, as both women's eyes fixed themselves on him.

"Of course." Draco said firmly. As if he had any choice, even if he didn't want to find her.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Narcissa asked. Daphne gently shook her head.

"I've looked everywhere." She mumbled something Draco thought sounded like Knockturn Alley, but he couldn't be sure.

"Why isn't Theodore helping you?" Narcissa asked with a small frown.

"He's busy with something." Daphne said dejectedly. Draco figured he just didn't think there was anything wrong. Well really.

"Shouldn't we maybe give her some space? Perhaps that's what she needs." Daphne looked ready to hex him, and his mother raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was serious. He rolled his eyes discreetly.

"We'll start at Greengrass Park, it's the most likely option." Narcissa said firmly.

"She wouldn't go there, she hated it." Daphne asked and shook her head slightly.

"Which is exactly why we wouldn't look there." Draco mumbled, and Narcissa nodded.

* * *

Asteria was sitting on her trunk in the middle of her old room. It didn't feel like _her _room any more. It just felt like a room with some of her things in it. A lot of her things actually. Asteria thought as she looked around the dusty room. It was funny how little of it she'd needed over the last two and a half years.

Asteria hesitantly stood up and walked over to her desk where pictures and knick-knacks were randomly place on it. There were very few items that actually belonged on a desk, she thought with a scoff. She went across the room to her closet where about half of her clothes from back then were hanging or lying around in there. She probably didn't fit in most of it any more. With another scoff she closed the door, and went back to her trunk. She didn't know what she was doing there. There was nothing in that house she wanted, and besides if there was, it all belonged to her sister. The whole house did. Asteria thought about it as she twirled her mother's old locket in her fingers. She felt an odd indent and looked down at it. It looked a bit like a button. She pressed it, and sure enough the bottom of it opened and a narrow key clicked out.

"How muggle." Asteria said lowly to herself. She was curious though.

She shook her head to clear it and pressed the button back in. first things first, she needed to go somewhere else. Of course there was. . . .

"Asteria!" Daphne's voice rang through the Manor and Asteria shot up from the trunk, and grabbed it again. Once again she apparated quickly with a snap decision.

And that's how she found herself on the stone stairs leading up to a London town-house. _Her _house. Now if only she knew how to get inside. She took the handle, but it was locked. Not surprising. Asteria sat down on her trunk in front of the door. She watched the street around her and noticed that everything was slightly blurry. _There must be some sort of spell around the house_. She thought absently. _But then, how did I get in? _It was her mother's house. A Nott's house. There was no way it could be that easy to find. Asteria looked down to her the locket again and almost laughed at herself. What were the odds? She stood up and turned towards the door again, popping out the key as she did. It fit.

"She's not here." Daphne said with a sigh as she returned from her search around the room. "But I think she was here. There has been some one in her room."

"Well then where do we go?" Draco asked nonchalantly. Narcissa sighed as well and looked thoughtful.

"Lets call it in for today. She clearly doesn't want to be found." She said with an annoyed expression.

"This can't be happening." Daphne mumbled to herself.

* * *

Asteria sat in the kitchen of the house, looking down at her tea. The first night in the house, and she actually felt rather at home. Maybe it was the familiar decorating style, or maybe it was just the fact that she liked the house, but either way it felt nice to be there.

She looked over on the high stack of folders she'd placed at the edge of the table. They were the same ones she'd been given when she first took her owls. Advertisements for jobs. She really didn't want one, but she couldn't just sit around there doing nothing either.

She sighed and reached out for the first one. Healing. Oh, as if.

* * *

"It's looking good." Draco remarked sarcastically as he watched the old Black Manor from the outside.

"Watch your tone Draco, it wont do you any good to criticize a part of your inheritance." His mother said strictly. Draco scoffed, and Narcissa started walking up towards the old building.

"As if I want to inherit that." He mumbled to himself, and followed her.

* * *

"I'm and idiot!" Asteria exclaimed loudly. She'd been through half of the folders already, and the only ones that caught her interest required something she hadn't taken. Now if only she'd thought about this earlier, she could have done something about it.

She picked up the next folder and instantly tossed it to the floor. Needed Defence against the Dark Arts. Like many, many others. The next one needed History of Magic. What on earth would require History of Magic? She thought bitterly.

Draco was absently walking around Diagon Alley. It wasn't very productive, but it was that or helping his mother and Daphne look for Asteria. Which was what he'd said he was doing, but he didn't want to help them apparate around randomly without actually finding her.

He ignored everyone. It was just much easier than even paying just a little bit of attention.

Sure he wanted to find her. But to be quite honest he was rather mad at her. She slapped him in the face when all he wanted was to hold her. She was bloody difficult and he didn't have the _energy_ to deal with it. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was really just too frustrating!

He looked around briefly at the passing witches and wizards. All giving him angry looks. He sighed and apparated to the Black Estate, where he was surprised to find Theodore standing by the entrance.

* * *

It was, possible, she supposed. Well if she could get in. that wouldn't be easy. Well it would be damn near impossible, but it was the only one she wanted.

Asteria lied down the folder and leaned back in her chair. She wouldn't mind working with potions. Or at the hospital. She just didn't want to be a healer. But she could work in the potions department.

Asteria was honestly a bit surprised she even found the folder for something so specific.

Draco looked up at the house. It was three stories high, and not very well-kept. Thought he had to admit there was a certain elegance to it. Something akin to a wealthy coolness.

"Well here it goes." Draco muttered and went up to the door and rang the bell. He would be lying if he said he wanted to go in there.

The door creaked open and he was face to face with her. Though this time he was prepared when her hand flew at him.

"Stop slapping me." He said angrily. Asteria lowered her arm and sunk heavily.

"Fine." she said simply and stared him in the eyes.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Draco asked and gestured behind her. She seemed to consider for what felt like hours before she finally moved aside. When he was standing in the large foyer, Asteria came over and stood next to him.

"It's not a bad place." He said casually.

"No." Asteria answered in the same tone. "So how did you get here?"

"Your cousin told me you'd be here." Draco said with a cold smirk. Asteria frowned a bit and turned away from him.

"Should have figured." She said and turned to look at him.

It was such and odd experience. Draco had been missing her for so long, and now she was standing right in front of him. Completely untouchable. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"So what happens now?" He asked with a wry smile. "I get out of prison, you slap me. I come to find you when you run away, you try to slap me again." Asteria simply stared up at him.

"I don't know." She said simply. "I'm eighteen years old Draco. I don't want to deal with this right now." She said backing away slightly.

"It's not like we were much younger when everything happened." Draco said and took a step towards her.

"We were, it just doesn't feel like it. Or maybe it does." Asteria said, mumbling the last part.

"So we're too young to feel like this?" Draco said indignantly. "We're not Asteria."

"Yes we are. And we're to old to just play around like we did." she said with a slight smirk.

"Then what are we?" Draco demanded sharply and crossed over to where she was standing, so that they were only inches apart.

"Too young to be in love. Too old to fool around. Too smart to be honest about it." Asteria stated breathlessly as she looked up at him. "Because it would ruin everything."

"If only there was an everything to ruin." Draco said and cautiously slid his arms around her. She didn't protest and leaned into the embrace.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips as her drew her closer to him.

**A/N: **

**Tada! what did you think? The passages are a bit short i know, but i just went with it :P this chapter was slightly inspired by a song called Give In by Tina Dickow, I'm going to type in the part that inspired me. . because i can. . and i hope you'll get the resemblance ;P**

**"We're too young to be heroes,**

**too old to play april fools.**

**Too smart to be honest, **

**'Cause we've got too much to loose. **

**It's too late to be perfect,**

**And it's not like we haven't tried. " **

**Get it? :D **

**Oh, fun fact, I wrote the top note yesterday, and didn't write this one because the internet turned off :( but yeah, birthday was yesterday, I'm just to lazy to rewrite the thing xD **

**Next chapter should be up shortly, I'll do my best to be quick, since this one was so late :S**

**See ya then :D**


	7. Continuity or Hard Choices

**Author's note: **

**First of all i apologize for this being, i believe, my shortest chapter to date. . . I'm so sorry. And I am also sorry for not updating! i know, what's it been? i don't even know, and for that i am truly, truly sorry. **

**i could gor over all my reasons. . . . but then i could just say that i chose a very bad time to get a life. . . so yeah. i have new friends, a new "home" to get used to, and I've gotten a tiny bit obsessed over other fandoms, and have been neglecting my HP. something i never thought would happen ._. another thing is that while f my fanfiction had always been pretty easy to write, my own stories haven't - but for some reason that changed, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me for finding it hard to get these written. . . **

* * *

**Continuity or Hard Choices**

It was. . . different. Asteria thought curiously. It was just something in the way he kissed her later that night, when they had moved out of the entrance hall, and up to her new found bedroom. Something akin to desperation in his touch, and a sweet sensation of passion on his lips.

There was some roughness in his hands as he did his best to strip her as quickly as he could. But then she figured she was some of the same. She tangled her fingers in his blond, freshly cut hair and felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"So where do we go from here?" Draco asked as Asteria settled in closer to him on the bed.

"Right now? Shut up and relax." Asteria said and Draco smirked.

"Oh, I'm perfectly relaxed." He said playfully. Asteria made a humming sound and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Two years huh?" Asteria asked tiredly.

"Yeah, and you." Draco answered in the same level of consciousness.

"Yeah." She said as Draco ran a hand over her cheek.

* * *

Asteria was sitting at the foot of the bed. To be honest she was being rather creepy, watching Draco sleep. But well, she needed to think.

She absently ran a hand through her tangled hair. It could be so easy. Draco was right there next to her, and he could stay there. She could stay there. The two of them could just stay there!

But would it work? Would it be the same? Most likely not, and well hopefully not. She couldn't really get back a relationship that wasn't official to begin with. Back then it had been leading up to it. But nothing more. Except of course that she loved him. And he loved her.

So now there were several options. Stay with Draco, be in love with him, and see if it stuck when they had to be stubborn together. Continue as she'd done before this point, and be alone, running from her sister and trying desperately to find some kind of career to go after. She would probably try for the stupid career regardless, but she had a hunch, just this tiny little hunch that if she stayed with Draco she might forget. She might find out just how easy it could be to just be with him, and be at home. As much as she'd like to deny it, Asteria wasn't the least lazy of people, but the stubbornness was still with her, and she would get some stupid job, and have it. Just to prove that she damn well could.

Asteria looked at Draco again. What would he do? He had enough money to live more than comfortably for the rest of his life. So would he even want to get a career in the first place? She honestly didn't know, and it was rather troubling.

So all in all, she'd lined up the options, but she had made no choices so far. And as she scooted across the bed towards Draco again, she was content with it for just that one moment.

* * *

"Draco I think you should leave."

Draco stood in the entry hall. Looking blankly at Asteria. Honestly? What was this now? Seriously?

"Are you kidding me?" Draco said exasperatedly.

"Right now, I think you should leave." Asteria said firmly. "I don't mean forever, and I don't mean you can't come back, but right now." Asteria paused looking about ready to break something or burst into tears. "I need time!" She said sharply.

"How long?!" Draco asked, knowing it was an unfair question.

"One month." He looked at her shocked. Asteria continued seriously. "Give me one month to figure things out, and then I'll tell you what I think should happen next."

"And what about me? Don't I get a say in what happens?" Draco asked rather childishly.

"Well of course. Just not until next month." Asteria said firmly and opened the front door.

"Fine, but just to be clear." Draco said as he walked through the door. "You are the most difficult woman to ever walk this earth." he exclaimed.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Asteria retorted immediately. Draco snorted and walked down towards the street. He looked back at the house as he was just about to leave, and found Asteria watching him from the doorway. This was going to be one hell of a long month.

**A/N: **

**Pathetically short, but i promise i will get better at it! I already have a much better idea of where it's going then i did when i was writing the first half of this chapter. I'm planning on the next being a sum-up of the month, and then jump right back into the action! **

**I'd also like some ideas for a career Asteria might have. . . I'm just as clueless as she is. . . . **

**Also, up until now I've forgotten to put in a disclaimer: So i don't own anything, in case you hadn't realized. . . because I'm JK Rowling, and i live on lollipop clowds, with double rainbows, unlimited Ben & Jerry's and a purple whale called pudgy. . . I wish. **


	8. Mending Scars and Making Others

**Author's note. **

**. . . **

**Hi? Sorry? Whoops? I haven't uploaded for an attrocious amount of time. (Did I spell that right?) oh never mind. **

**So I'm sorry for going a little MIA on you. . I don't really have any other excuse than that life caught up with me. . . school to be more specific, and well drama, and trouble and all kinds of things. **

**but either way, the new chapter is here! and it's pretty good if i do say so myself :D hopefully though you'll tell me too, so that _I _know _You'r_e still reading xD**

* * *

**Mending scars, and Making Others**

Asteria had very little idea as to why she was doing this thing. Well not something like this, but this particular thing.

"Miss Greengrass, I don't know how you expect to become a healer without your Herbology qualification." The stern looking healer across from her said thoughtfully. As strict as he seemed, he also appeared to be interested.

"Well, I have no problem working with ingredients. Just the plants." Asteria said casually. The Healer leaned back in his seat thoughtfully.

"We have regulations, Miss Greengrass. You are not fully qualified, and your reputation is. . Questionable." Asteria groaned a little on the inside. She'd come here knowing just how little the possibility for success was. But well, she'd looked at every other option and she just couldn't find one that she wanted. Not that she wanted to take care of sick people. At all. Which was why she had applied for a speciality immediately. The potions department, to be exact. The Head of which she was speaking to at the moment.

"I understand that, but my potions results are more than qualified, and my name is perfectly clear." She said coolly. She was beginning to give up a little. She wondered what would happen if she took a holiday at some house in France and convinced her sister that's where she'd been all along.

"That they are, and while it is impressive, there is still the issue with Herbology." Asteria sighed and slumped a little in her seat. This was never going to work.

"You're a Slytherin, miss Greengrass, yes?" The Healer asked in a stern tone. Asteria narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes." She said pointedly.

"Well, as was I once. I can't imagine it's easier now, getting into a profession like this, with that hanging over your shoulder." He continued thoughtfully.

"Obviously." Asteria said and made a gesture around the room. And shot a decidedly pointy look at the healer standing outside the door. _Making sure nothing bad happened. _She turned back to the Healer. A Slytherin huh? She wondered if that would do her any good.

"You know, I remember my daughter telling me about a girl selling potions when she was a seventh year. She said they were perfect." Asteria coughed uncomfortably. She'd only sold potions for a little over six months. It had been useful, and given her quite the blackmail material, but it was most definitely illegal.

"I think that girl, could come in handy in a place like this." Asteria opened her mouth to respond, but wasn't quite sure how to.

"So, is that the end of the interview?" Asteria asked and stood up nervously.

"Yes." the Healer said with a nod and stood up as well. "I'll send over the specific details this evening. But as a start, I can help you with the plants." He said with a slight smirk. Asteria fought off the grin that threatened to break out across her face, and shook his hand.

"Thank you Healer Calbel." she said sincerely.

"Don't thank me until you start." He said firmly and went to open the door for her.

Asteria closed the front door behind her and started laughing a little to herself. She got a chance. And actual chance.

"Yes." She almost hissed to herself, and headed into the living room. Only to stop dead in her track as she was faced with a furious, red-faced Daphne, and a less then happy looking Theo.

"Hi. Daphne." Asteria stuttered out and gulped. She was very rarely scared of her sister, and this was one of those rare occasions.

"Three weeks." Daphne bit out. " You go missing for three weeks! And you're happy!" She yelled with her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Draco knew I was here." Asteria said quickly. _Please let it divert her anger._

"You're back with Draco?!" _Shit. _Asteria thought as Daphne cursed loudly.

"No! He just came by." Asteria said lowly. Daphne shot her a death-glare, and she shrunk a little.

"You're going home!" Daphne yelled firmly.

"No." Both Asteria and Theo said at the same time. Asteria was spared the look, as her sister turned on Theo.

"What?" She snapped.

"It's her house Daphne, she can stay if she wants." He said calmly. Asteria had no idea how he managed it.

"She can't live on her own!" Daphne shrieked.

"I have for three weeks now." Asteria spat. Daphne turned to glare at her, but Asteria's stubborn reflex had kicked in.

"I don't care, you're not old enough." Daphne said and crossed her arms. Asteria mimicked the motion.

"I'm eighteen, it's my house, and I'm not leaving." Asteria said sternly. Daphne looked about ready to hex her.

"This is all wrong. What are you going to do all day? Just sit here." Daphne exclaimed.

"No, I got a job, that's why I was happy." Asteria said pointedly.

"Oh please, like you could have a job. You wouldn't last to the end of the month." Daphne said indignantly. Asteria felt the sting of it.

"So what?- I'll just sit at home with you, like it's any better?" Asteria said, and stared her sister down angrily. Daphne was just so wrong, and she'd never made her this angry before.

"You'd be home. Safe, until you find a proper reason to leave." Daphne said with a softer expression.

"A job is a perfectly fine reason to leave." Asteria said bitterly.

"Not for someone like you, it just wont work." Daphne said desperately. Theo placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder, but his eyes were ice cold.

"You don't know that Daphne." He said calmly.

"Yes I do!" Daphne shrieked. "She should stay with her family where she belongs." _until she joins a new family, and moves to live with them. _Was the last part of that sentence. Asteria realized. And she knew exactly where she'd heard it before. Father.

"Daphne. If that's what you think of me." Daphne looked up hopefully. "Then I'm going to prove you wrong." Asteria finished firmly.

"But Terri." Daphne began.

"No, Daphne. Now either agree with me. Or leave." Asteria finished hoarsely. Daphne had tears about to spill down her cheeks, as she ran out of the house.

"How can she say that?" Asteria asked lowly.

"The last few years have been hard on her." Theo said blankly.

"Right." Asteria mumbled, and looked up at her cousin.

"I should go too, I have a few visitors coming to look at the castle." Theo said with a slight smirk.

"You're selling it?" Asteria asked surprised.

"Maybe. If I can." Theo said with a shrug, and left the house as well.

* * *

Draco stared blankly at the folders spread out over the small coffee table in his newly acquired apartment. His mother was standing opposite him with crossed arms and a stern expression. She'd burst in unannounced two days after he'd moved in and demanded he get a career. And now here they were. Staring until one of them gave in.

"Mum, I don't need a career." Draco grumbled and leaned back on the sofa. Narcissa simply glared at her son and picked up a few of the folders.

"No. but I wont have you sitting around here waiting for no reason." She said pointedly and handed him the folders. At this point Draco was regretting telling her about his deal with Asteria. Narcissa was no way in hell, going to just let him sit around and wait for the end of the month.

Draco grumpily accepted the folders and looked at them disinterestedly. He didn't even graduate Hogwarts, how was she expecting him to get one of these jobs?

"They don't have many qualification standards exactly." Narcissa said, as if she'd read his mind.

"So you want me to work as a secretary?" Draco asked under his breath.

"I was thinking more of an assistant type job." Narcissa said with a smirk, as Draco glared daggers at her.

"In the ministry? None of them would hire me." Draco exclaimed loudly. Narcissa didn't even flinch and simply gave him a soft smile.

"Look closer." She said and pointed to the folder at the top. Draco reluctantly looked down at the folder, and caught sight of the location. He frowned and flipped through some of the other folders.

"France, Denmark, America, Greece." He mumbled to himself.

"I thought a change of scenery might do you some good." Narcissa said with a smile.

"So you want me to leave the country?" Draco asked, finding it slightly unlikely coming from his mother.

"Of course not, just work abroad." Narcissa said firmly, and elegantly left the room.

Draco looked back down at the folders and snorted. Well, he might as well looked into it.

* * *

Asteria was carefully reading over the papers Healer Calbel had sent her. So maybe this was slightly more complicated than she thought.

The paperwork stated that, after completing a six month ground course, she would be taken on as a Healer in training by Healer Calbel, and finish the last of her training, which would take roughly about four years, and then be put to some final exams and tests. After which she could call herself a Potions Master. Not a Healer, as she wouldn't actually be getting more than the six months of that. But a Potions Master _specializing _in Healing potions.

It was a bit to swallow. And the papers finished off with a small blank space for her to write her name, and commit to the training and course, or otherwise be obligated to pay back the hospital for the training she had received. That's not to say she wouldn't have to pay for the training itself. She would, and it wasn't cheap. But then she wasn't poor, so it would be fine.

"Well, here I go then." Asteria mumbled and scribbled her name on the paper. Four years and six months form now. Oh Merlin help her, this couldn't possibly go well.

Asteria looked at her reflection in the mirror and then glanced at the watch on her wrist. Twelve minutes before she started at her new job.

**A/N: **

**Yay! update! **

**So I've figured out where the story's going to be going from here. there'l be two more chapters before i go into a bit of a sum-up type thing again, but then it'll get reeeeeal good. trust me. **

**I've got the next chapter ready, and I'll be posting it soon to try and make up for the whole long-wait-thing xD **

**Please review, and have a nice day :P**


	9. Starting Obstacles

**Author's note: **

**Okay. . . so I'm back. a little later then planned but my computer decided to break, so it will only turn on if i have the power-thingy (that i don't know the name of) in. **

**So. . to be honest. . kind of annoyed at the no reviews on the last chapter. . . it was a long time coming yes. . but hey! i want to know if I'm doing okay or not. i don't really have another way of knowing. **

**Anyway. this chapter is longer. there's a bit less Draco then there should be, but don't worry he'll be around soon ;)**

* * *

**Starting Obstacles**

She looked at her reflection once more before swallowing dryly and heading for the door. She would just make it. But then Healer Calbel had told her the first few days would be more about observing than anything.

She apparated to an empty side alley not far from St. Mungos and headed straight for the hospital. When she reached the glass with the entry she gently tapped it and took a deep breathe.

* * *

Draco scowled at the folders his mother was trying to hand him. He'd been over every day for the past week, barely giving him time to look at all the folders she'd given him, before she gave him some more of them.

"Honestly mother." Draco grumbled but took the folders anyway. Narcissa sighed and looked at her son.

"I asked around, and called in a few favours." Draco frowned and looked up at her.

"And?" He asked with barely any interest.

"I have an old friend who works with the Wizengamot, and she's agreed to let you apply for a position in her office. It needs to go through the ministry, but she thinks she might be able to help." Narcissa said and crossed her arms.

"The ministry? That seems too good to be true." Draco muttered sarcastically.

"It might as well be. And you are going." Narcissa said firmly, and tossed him an unopened letter, before leaving the apartment. Draco looked at it exasperatedly. He might as well, he thought and picked it up. He carelessly ripped it open and read through the contents.

_The Department of Magical Insurance. _Draco frowned. He's never heard of this one before.

_The Department of Magical Insurance, has been formed after the events of the Wizarding War, and it's primary function will be to insure the comfortability and health care of those magically injured or orphaned by the effects of the war. _Draco read with a thoughtful expression. Thinking they'd let a former Death Eater anywhere near a department like that was largely impossible. But then, it might just be what Draco needed to be redeemed. If only a little. Draco read the rest of the letter, and eventually reached the part that was directly for him.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, _

_You have been accepted as an applicant, because of continues insurances of good intentions, and will therefore be permitted to apply for a position in the department within the month of receiving this letter. _

_Signed. Andromeda Tonks. Head of Department._

Draco's eyes widened ever so slightly. His mother's 'friend in the ministry' was her disowned sister. Well that was bound to have been an awkward conversation. Draco sighed slightly. He'd never even met his aunt, and now he could be working for her. The idea was not entirely appealing. But then, his mother must have gone through a tremendous amount of trouble to get him this offer.

* * *

"This first six months you're going to be following a few different Healers when they do their jobs." Healer Calbel explained as him and Asteria made their way down the hallway to one of the (apparently numerous) staff-rooms of St. Mungos. He'd met Asteria at the entry, and started giving her a brief tour of the hospital. Or, of the relevant parts of it anyway.

"The majority will be relevant to your own subject, but there will be some that you wont find as similar. They will be teaching you some basic Healing techniques, and then you'll move on to the speciality in potions, which will be accompanied by some mildly advanced Healing as well." The man continued his lecture. He was walking a a rather fast pace and had a concentrated look on his face as he gave her the introduction. "Then in the last year of your training you will be focusing solely on the potions. This is also when you will be writing your final thesis. Though I suggest you start it earlier than that." Healer Calbel finished as he reached the door of the staff-room.

"That's it?" Asteria said with a tinge of panic in her voice. Healer Calbel smiled.

"Let's not forget the two lessons a week where you'll be taking Herbology."

"For all the years?" Asteria asked quickly.

"No, just the first month. If that's sufficient." Calbel said calmly and opened the door to the room. He walked passed a few other Healers who gave her curious looks and led her into an area with many shelves of Healer robes. The sheer amount of lime green stung a little in Asteria's eyes. Healer Calbel pulled out a set of robes in a deeper green and with a potions emblem on the front and an A just under it.

"What's the A?" Asteria asked nervously.

"Apprentice. I'll leave you to change." Healer Calbel said and disappeared from the room. That man was really in a rush.

* * *

"So, Draco." Andromeda said with a smile as Draco sat nervously on the chair across from her. "You'd like a job?" She said simply.

"Yes." Draco said blankly. Andromeda nodded with an awkward cough.

"Any ideas what you'd like to work with?" She asked looking at him interestedly.

"Not really, I guess." Draco answered honestly.

"Well, how about an office job, sit at a desk and do paperwork. For a start." Andromeda said looking like she was about to laugh.

"Sure." Draco said, and felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Asteria was looking on as a healer named Belle, or Beth or something was talking on and on about the importance of kindness when dealing with the patients. _I did not sign up for this._ Asteria thought annoyed.

"And do remember to take note of any small details in the files. Such as pillows and the colour preferences." Healer Whatever said with a smile.

"Uhm, you didn't tell me what the subject I would be learning is." Asteria pointed out in the least downgrading tone she could muster.

"Oh of course. In this course you'll be in the Creature Induced injury floor." The woman said in a suddenly business like tone.

"Aha, and how long will I be here?" Asteria asked tersely.

"About one month." The woman said and led Asteria up the staircase from the basement, where all the staff-rooms and offices were located.

"So where do I start?" Asteria asked with a sigh.

"Rounds to the different wards."

As Asteria soon discovered, the Creature induced injuries floor was never quiet. There were always people yelling for something and Healers and mediwizards rushing to and from wards. It turned out Healer Bethelle, as she was actually called, was a master at handling the ill tempered patients, and with a nearly constant smile on her face.

Asteria didn't exactly enjoy trailing her around all day, but she did enjoy the days when she got to watch the potions masters working on the cases. Which was about every other day. She didn't get to watch them actually treat the patients, but she was much happier to simply spend time on the third floor where the potions department was located. She never stopped being interested in the many potions and concoctions bubbling in the room constantly. Especially the specific cases, where the cure was completely new.

Another great time swallower was when she was allowed into the archive, which contained every report on every potions made and created in the hospital. It was very fascinating.

But then there was the practical part of the job.

"Greengrass, please go get the bandages. Greengrass go get the mediwizard. Greengrass the magnifier please. Greengrass get this message to Healer Smythe immediately. Ugh!" Asteria ranted over the reception desk at eleven in the evening on Thursday night. The red-haired receptionist smiled slightly at her and handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you Cassie." Asteria mumbled and took a sip of the glass.

"No problem." She said back and turned to address a man who had just entered the reception, having somehow expanded his ears to elephant size.

"Hey Pureblood." Asteria breathed out heavily and turned to face her colleague Tracy Davis. Who was a trainee Healer, and not her biggest fan. Not that they hated each other. Tracy just wasn't very fond of the 'easy access' Asteria got to the hospital.

"Yes?" Asteria snapped back.

"Healer Calbel wants to see you." Tracy said with a smirk and Asteria straightened herself from having leaned over the desk.

"Well, I'll go right away then." Asteria said with a tight smile.

"Oh Asteria, would you please give these to Bethelle when you see her?" Cassie said leaning over with a patients file. Asteria grabbed it and headed for the basement where she knew Calbel would be.

"You wanted to see me?" Asteria said as she opened the door to his office. Calbel looked up briefly form the report he was writing and nodded.

"You've been here almost a month, and you're going to be moving on to the next floor on Monday." Calbel said absently.

"Alright, and the Herbology?" Asteria asked absently.

"I think your marks are acceptable." Calbel said with a look to the rather visible scratches on Asteria's arms.

"Great." Asteria exclaimed happily.

"Yes, just finish the reports Healer Bethelle had you do, and that would be it for the Creature Induced floor."

"Yes sir." Asteria said a little less enthusiastic. Calbel gave her an eyebrow raised look and she headed back up to the reception. A few of the other apprentices and trainees nodded to her, while the Healers and other 'adults' took no notice of her. Then there was the rather big amount of all categories that glared or turned away when she passed.

She'd quickly learned what Calbel had meant by saying that Slytherins didn't have it easy in the hospital. She'd gotten several reprimands for talking back to some of the older Healers and trainees. Luckily Calbel, who was her actual 'boss' in the place, didn't do anything about it. He probably figured they started the arguments most of the times. Which they did. Mostly.

"Oh, Bethelle!" Asteria yelled at the woman as she spotted her going towards her floor on the staircase. Bethelle turned around and smiled as Asteria caught up with her.

"Yes Greengrass." The woman said calmly. She seemed tired, which was when she was the most likely to scold Asteria for her snide remarks. Which admittedly got rather ugly.

"Miss Allen asked me to give you this." Asteria said and handed her the file. Bethelle nodded and continued up the stairs.

Asteria went into the reception and was met with an angry crowd all trying to get through to a Helpless looking Cassie. Asteria then noticed that the majority of the crowd were ginger. _Holy hell_. Asteria thought. _Weasleys. _Asteria tried to turn around before she was noticed.

"Greengrass!" Cassie yelled over the talking, and Asteria turned around to look right at Ginny. She saw Ron Weasley make a disgusted face at realizing who she was, and some of the other Weasleys visibly tensed.

"Yeah." Asteria yelled to Cassie who scrambled out from behind her desk with a desperate expression.

"Do you know which room Bill Weasley's in? He's here for a check-up on his werewolf scars." Cassie ranted quickly.

"Eh, is it still serious or?" Asteria began uncomfortably as all the Weasleys were now staring at her expectantly.

"No, it's just a check and he got home late, so mum freaked." Ginny said with crossed arms, and her mother immediately started protesting.

"If it's just a check I'm sure it just got put off or something." Asteria said nervously. She had no idea where the Weasley was.

"That's ridiculous, Healer Bethelle is always punctual." The Weasley mother exclaimed fiercely.

"Well she just went up the stairs, so I'm sure it wont be long." Asteria said blankly, and turned to walk away.

"Asteria." Ginny said and walked over to her with quick steps. Asteria turned around again and raised her eyebrows.

"Greengrass! There's a letter for you!" Cassie yelled from the desk, and Asteria cleared her throat and nodded.

"I didn't know you got in at St. Mungos." Ginny said with a smile.

"I haven't been here very long." Asteria explained absently just as Bethelle appeared with a less than pleased looking Bill Weasley. Bethelle immediately spotted the nervous looking gingers and handed Asteria her file and notes. Which were quite heavy by the way.

"Is there a problem here?" Bethelle asked kindly. Ginny took a look at the stack of papers in Asteria's arms and gave her an amused look. Asteria glared briefly at her.

"Mum, I'm fine." She heard Bill say over his mother's shoulder as she rushed forward to hug him. Ginny gently tapped her mother on the shoulder and looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Mrs. Weasley he really is quite fine." Bethelle said calmly. "I was running late and the delay was my mistake." Mrs. Weasley nodded with a relieved smile, muttering a few apologies.

"No wonder she's late if she's got a Slytherin helping her." Ron mumbled, but Asteria caught it anyway. She visibly tensed, and felt the anger built in her. Ginny shot her brother a glare.

"Asteria run down with those to the archive please, and then you can go home." Bethelle said swiftly and Asteria knew better than to stay and argue. She did catch Ron saying something else before she closed the door.

"I don't know why you would talk to someone like her Ginny."

Asteria scoffed and rushed down to the archive, eager to leave. When she got up to the reception again there was only Cassie there. Asteria walked over to her and smiled.

"Guess who's off?" She said cheekily.

"Lucky, I have this file to finish." Cassie said annoyed.

"Hey why was the whole Weasley clan here for that anyway?" Asteria asked as she fished out her jacket from where she'd dropped it behind the desk earlier that day.

"Something about a family dinner, it was a bit hard to make out." Cassie said with a grimace. "Hey don't forget the letter." Cassie said and handed her a nice looking envelope. Asteria looked at it with a frown. Expensive. Hopefully not from her sister again. Begging her to quit.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Asteria said and headed for the exit.

"Bye Asteria!" Cassie shouted after her with a smile.

As Asteria entered her house she opened the envelope disinterestedly. Then she stopped when she glanced at the signature. _Draco._ The month was out.

**A/N: **

**Okay now, I'm begging you! Review please! I need to know if this is actually realistic! i tried making the Apprentice thing as true to the fandom as possible. HP wiki said that Healers also need DADA, but then she still isn't a Healer so. . . **

**And also I'd like some oppinions about Draco! Is it too far fetched. . i hope not. i mean i think Andromeda would be slightly forgiving, you know, if Narcissa had been begging and apologizing for weeks. . yeah xD**

**So the next chapter is on the way, and again! Please review! **


	10. Hour of Truth

**Author's note: **

**So. . these are getting a bit repetetive. I'm always apologizing for being late with the new chapter, and listing my reasons for being so. . however you probably do not really care and are just annoyed that i didn't upload for nearly two months. which is understandable. and i am very sorry. **

**BUT. I do have rather good reasons this time. First of all this chapter is a bit risky. . You'll understand why when you get a little more into it. . second, I'm beginning to be more interested in doing other fanfics (Since I've only ever published this one) And the really good reasons. i got a boyfriend, a two week flu, a one week trip to Berlin, and I have a project this week and exams next week and until Christmas. . **

**So please. . . be understanding :/ event thought i'm a terrible author for taking this long. . . . And that's it. **

* * *

**Hour of Truth**

Draco was resting his head on his desk as the other employees passed by him every half minute. He really was supposed to be filling out the reports lying in stacks all over his desk but he really couldn't find the will to do it. And it wasn't as if anyone cared whether he took a nap or not. He'd been working at the department for nearly a month, and he'd found that after the initial harassment and name calling, which Andromeda had coldly put a stop to. It worked out best for him if he didn't speak while he was at work. As long as he simply sat at the desk and filled out report, after report, after report. No one would bother him unless they absolutely had no other choice than to speak to him. Which they rarely did, so it suited him fine.

But today he didn't have the concentration level to do it. Asteria had been drifting in and out of his thoughts for the better part of the month, and he'd had times where he didn't really have the excess energy to do his work properly. What was he going to say when he saw her again? This was different than when they'd been separated the last time. This time it was by choice. Her choice, he might add. If she hadn't wanted to, he'd have been more than prepared to have at least something similar to a relationship with her. Not that he had any idea how that would go, he just wanted to try.

It was odd. This whole thing. The time since he'd been released from Azkaban. For some reason it just seemed so surreal. Like he would wake up any moment and be headed off to his last year at Hogwarts. Except that year was long over. And he was twenty now. He really did feel like he'd lost those two years. Completely lost them. With no way of getting back the time.

And Asteria. She seemed like a different person now. So did they all really. He had no idea how those last years had really been for her, but he was sure they wouldn't have been pleasant. Just like his hadn't been.

With a bit of an effort he removed his head from the desk surface, and took out a fresh piece of parchment. He was writing another letter to her. He found it slightly annoying how they always seemed to fall back to that. Though he was hoping this one would have a somewhat more intended affect than the first. After all, this one was by far more thought through.

_Dear Asteria. _

_As you may have noticed. The time you asked for has almost ended. A lot had happened since the last time we spoke I imagine, and as you have no real excuse not to speak with me and share your experiences these last weeks, then I think we should have dinner. _

_Quite frankly, I'm not really giving you a choice. I will pick you up at seven, tomorrow evening._

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

Well, Draco thought as he put the letter in an envelope. It was slightly less sarcastic than the first letter, but the gist was generally the same wasn't it? So now he would send the letter and hope she'd actually do as he'd. . . suggested. Instead of demanding to see him right away. Although, he wouldn't really mind that either.

Asteria stared into her wardrobe. Or to be fair, she was scowling at it. She picked up a black dress lying on the floor and looked at it thoughtfully. Simple, elegant, something she wouldn't have dreamt of wearing three years ago. But then again, she didn't even go to the dinner three years ago. And besides she had no idea where the dress had come from in the first place. Daphne, most likely. Asteria stiffened a bit at that thought. Daphne wasn't something she really wanted to think about these days. She was honestly still mad at her.

She looked at the dress again and spread it out on her bed. It was a little shorter than knee length, with thick straps, and a v-neck. It would do. She suddenly remembered something and went back into her closet to pull out a shorter, strapless, black dress that she had picked out for the date back then. She hadn't even gone on the date. And well she'd never worn the dress since before that summer. It might still fit, she mused.

Draco tried with annoyance to get the stupid tie to do what he wanted, but it just didn't want to. He threw up his hands in surrender and let it be.

He sighed and looked around at his bathroom. It bore a resemblance to his old one at the manor, which is where he would have been had it been three years earlier, and she'd said yes.

Draco snorted at himself. She hadn't technically said yes now, but he took the no response as an affirmative. And if it wasn't, then that was too bad, she'd just have to go anyway. Even if he had to drag her out. He noted numbly that he remembered feeling the same way back then.

Asteria stood in front of her large bathroom mirror, in the old dress and accessories that were what she most likely would have worn with it. Although she'd added a short blazer, to show a little less skin. And to cover up the scar on her shoulder. It had healed nicely and all, but it wasn't exactly attractive.

She took a deep breathe and fiddled absently with the ends of her hair. It was nearly as long as it had been back then, only she had a side parting now. She snorted at herself thinking about such an insignificant detail.

With a nod to herself she headed down the stairs to the entry hall. She had just a few minutes before Draco would be there. She imagined waiting around in the hall of Greengrass Park.

* * *

_Asteria walked down the hallway towards the staircase, where Daphne was conveniently sitting, and rolled her eyes at her sister's investigating eyes. _

"_So you're really going?" Daphne asked, as Asteria went down the stairs and towards the front door. _

"_Seems so, doesn't it." Asteria said with a smirk. She didn't exactly know why, but she figured she might as well. And then deal with all the gossip later. _

"_Will you be home late?" Daphne asked disinterestedly. _

"_Probably." Asteria said and threw her sister a wide smirk over her shoulder. Daphne sneered and went up the stairs to her room._

* * *

Draco stood by the gate to the house. He couldn't help imagining what it would be like waiting around the gate outside Asteria's family home. Somehow he though he'd be less nervous. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked up to the front door. He knocked twice and waited with a knot in his chest.

_Draco was leaning against the tall wall next to the gate to Greengrass Manor. He'd found a particular spot with no branches growing on it, and he was waiting for Asteria to come down._

_He was certain she'd be there. He felt slightly satisfied with himself for getting her to go on an actual date with him. But then he never did get why she didn't want to in the first place. There was nothing wrong with dating him. True she might take some hits to her ego for it, but she could handle that. He was sure of it._

* * *

Asteria closed her eyes briefly and opened the door. She held in her breath as Draco smiled nervously outside her door, and Asteria couldn't help but smirk a little as she leaned over to lightly kiss his cheek.

"So. Shall we go?" She asked with another smirk, which Draco returned, as he offered her his arm.

"Lets." He answered as they walked down the pathway with linked arms. Asteria absently thought that it felt quite nice.

* * *

"_Draco." _

"_Asteria." Draco smirked as Asteria stood on the inside of the gate staring him down. He nearly wanted to laugh seeing as they were standing as if to duel. She'd like that, he thought. _

"_So where are we going?" Asteria said with a wry smile. _

"_It's a surprise." Draco said with a smirk. _

"_I don't like surprises." Asteria said blankly. _

"_Guess you'll have to trust me." Draco said smirking wider. _

"_Like I'll ever do that." Asteria said and stepped out through the gate with a roll of her eyes._

* * *

Draco was glaring at the pompous dark-haired waiter slowly going through the list of reservations, as Asteria tapped her shoe against the potted plant next to her.

"Look if it's really going to take this long to find the reservation, we'll just go somewhere that'll have better management." Draco snapped at the man, who had just flipped to another full page.

"If that is what you wish, you are welcome to leave." The man said almost airily. Almost being the key word. Draco stiffened, and scowled.

* * *

_Draco quickly grabbed Asteria's arm and apparated them both to the restaurant. It was small and on one of the side-streets of Diagon Alley. _

"_No need to be so rough, I'm not running away." Asteria complained and pulled her arm out of his grip. _

"_Never thought you would." Draco said simply and offered up his arm, which Asteria comepletely ignored._

* * *

Asteria looked awkwardly at the table in front of her. They'd found some other restaurant down the street that wasn't as fully booked as the other one. They'd been seated, they'd ordered, and they'd run out of things to talk about.

* * *

"_I do not do that." Asteria nearly shrieked. Though she couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning upwards. _

"_Oh, so your father hates you, because you do every little things he says and he's bored with it? Is that it?" Draco asked sarcastically. _

"_Oh shut up." Asteria said with a roll of her eyes._

* * *

"This is going well." Draco remarked dryly. Asteria just kept staring at the table.

"I miss being. . . young." Asteria said airily. Draco looked at her confusedly. Where in the hell did that come from.

"So Eighteen isn't young?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Asteria slightly glared at him.

"It doesn't feel like it any more." She said blankly. "Or maybe it's just me, not being where I thought I'd be."

"Going on to heavy subjects aren't we." Draco said intrigued. Asteria looked at him and smirked.

"It's a subject isn't it?" She asked simply. Draco shrugged an took a sip from his wine glass. Then grimaced.

"I never liked that stuff either." Asteria commented smugly.

"And yet, we still drink it." Draco said and nodded. "Where did you think you'd be?"

"I'm not sure actually. Though I'm sure it wasn't here." Asteria said and frowned.

"Well if we're talking about feeling younger than you are. Azkaban has a tendency to mess up your head in that department." Draco offered.

"I know." Asteria said simply. Draco nodded again.

* * *

"_So was this as bad as you thought it'd be?" Draco asked as he walked Asteria to the door. _

"_Yes." Asteria said simply, as Draco frowned. "And no." She added with a smirk. _

"_Well that's just confusing." Draco said as Asteria took a few steps ahead of him and grinned._

"_I know. And it doesn't change anything." Asteria said and leaned over to kiss him briefly. _

"_You're impossible." Draco said._

* * *

"I'm glad, that we did this." Asteria said as they walked towards the door.

"Me too." Draco said simply and opened the door for her. Asteria snorted slightly and walked inside.

"So what now?" She asked pointedly and turned towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Elaborate please." Draco said and crossed his arms. He wasn't particularly surprised at her tone. He rather saw it coming.

"What do we do, about us now?" She said simply. Draco inwardly sighed, and took a few steps towards her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked calmly, and took one of her hands off her hip. "I'm fairly certain you know what I want." He added and smirked slightly. Asteria rolled her eyes, and grabbed his other hand, so they were holding each others.

"What do I want? I seem to get that question a lot lately." She muttered almost bitterly. Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"That's because you can do whatever you want now." Asteria looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I want." She started and paused. "You."

**A/N: **

**So. . did it confuse you too much? x_x I really hope not, because personally i thought it was an interesting idea. . To put an "AU" (i suppose) in there, to show you what could have happened. **

**I hope that isn't too. . . weird. . i can't really think of how else to describe it xD**

**but i hope you like it. and i hope you will treat me with the epic gift that is a review :)**


	11. One Month Later

**A/N: **

**I. . never mind, just read it. Read it and please don't hate me :C**

**One Month Later.**

Asteria absently pushed some hair out of her face as she bent over the file on the desk in front of her. The damn files kept getting more and more complicated and whatever she did they didn't make any more sense the more she looked at them.

"Asteria?" asked Cassie who was watching her with a frown from behind the desk.

"Hm?" Asteria responded and looked up fleetingly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Cassie asked and carefully slid the file from Asteria grasp.

"You just had to remind me didn't you." Asteria muttered and stood up straight with a deep inhale.

"Pass it on to Carter will you?" She added swiftly before heading down to the changing rooms.

She was really not looking forward to the dinner tonight. Or dinner-party, as it actually was. Last week she'd received another letter from her sister. An invitation. She hadn't planned on even responding, seeing as Daphne's letters had been getting more and more hysterical the more time went past. But at least now she knew why. And of course Draco just had to be the one to know.

"_You know why she's like this don't you?" Draco asked as he read over Asteria's shoulder as she angrily stared at the invite. _

_Asteria just crumbled up the paper and chucked it at the trash bin before sitting down on the sofa in the middle of her living room. Draco watched her for a few seconds before sitting down next to her. _

"_Do you want to know? Or." Draco paused with a reluctant expression. "Talk about it?" _

_He looked so uncomfortable Asteria couldn't help but laugh a little. Draco sneered for a second before leaving further back into the sofa and stretching his legs across the floor. _

"_She's gone mad, clearly, and no." Asteria said with a smirk and gave Draco a peck on the cheek, to which he pointedly kissed her full on the lips before she could pull back. _

"_Yes but there's a reason she's gone mad." Draco said against her lips and Asteria pulled away with a thoughtful expression. _

"_And that would be what?" Asteria asked blankly. _

"_You know Pansy's in Azkaban right?" Draco asked casually. Asteria did know, and she couldn't help but feel slightly smug about it. She nodded. _

"_And that her mother's all alone now." Draco said with faked sympathy. Asteria frowned. Mrs. Parkinson would be alone, now that both her daughter and husband were in prison. But that couldn't possibly have anything to do with Daphne. Unless._

"_Is that bitch doing this to my sister?" Asteria demanded as she shot up from the sofa. Draco stayed in his lazy position and simply nodded. Asteria could feel the anger building in her. How the hell did Mrs. Parkinson of all people get close enough to Daphne to manipulate her like this? _

_Asteria started pacing the living room while she thought of all the not so wonderful things she'd like to do to Mrs. Parkinson. _

"_I like you when you're angry." Draco commented nonchalantly. "You get all worked up." He said with a smirk. _

"_You are not helping." Asteria grumbled at him. _

"_I'm not trying to." Draco said simply. _

So now she was stuck going to a dinner party at Greengrass Park, where her sister was living now apparently. It was just bound to go incredibly wrong. Asteria only knew two people who would be there. Daphne and Theodore. Neither of which she had spoken to in months. She didn't know who or how many others would be there, and she was _not _looking forward to finding out.

She raced through the changing rooms and apparated back to her house. The invite said it was a formal gathering, so she'd need to find something to wear.

Asteria looked at the clock hanging by one of the doors in the hall and sighed. An hour. Well that was just peachy. She dropped her bag and keys on the table by the door and headed upstairs. She really needed a shower. Whatever the fumes in the Magical Bugs and Diseases floor had been that day they did not smell nice. They never did really. Especially with Dragon pox going around.

* * *

Asteria stood by the gates to Greengrass Park. This was going to be an absolute disaster, but damn it she had a plan and it was going to work. She took a deep breath to calm herself and drew out her wand to open the gate and head towards the entrance.

Asteria felt the odd need to knock on the door. She supposed it wasn't that odd, but given that this house had been her home for most of her life it just seemed a bit surreal.

Only a minute after she knocked the door opened to reveal a very shocked looking Daphne. She looked thinner than the last time Asteria had seen her. Thinner and with very wide frantic eyes.

"Hi Daph." Asteria said awkwardly.

"Asteria." Daphne said in a strange tone. "I. . . didn't think you'd come." She continued and looked down awkwardly.

"Well I hope you're not disappointed." Asteria tried with a smile. Daphne looked up at her wide eyed again and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Of course not." she said pleasantly and stepped aside. Asteria walked into the hall with as much confidence as she could muster. There was something about Daphne that very much unnerved her. She'd been expecting some form of snide comment, and was confused she'd gotten none.

She didn't find it that odd when she saw who would have overheard in that case though. In the parlour Mrs Parkinson, Narcissa, Andromeda Tonks, and Mrs. Zabini were all sat. The three of which looked quite serene, even given the unlikelihood of this combination of people. Really. Mrs. Parkinson looked quite uncomfortable and kept sending looks towards Andromeda, who looked quite amused to be honest.

Asteria must have looked absolutely shocked because when the three women turned to look at her Andromeda looked at the brink of laughing out loud, while her sister smiled pleasantly along with Mrs. Zabini. Mrs. Parkinson looked horrified. Which made Asteria smirk ever so slightly. She looked at Daphne beside her who shrugged and gestured for Asteria to sit.

"Uhm, hello, I guess." Asteria said as she sat down casually.

"So nice to see you again Asteria." Narcissa said pleasantly.

"And nice to meet you." Andromeda said, still obviously amused. Mrs. Parkinson continued to seethe quietly, while Mrs. Zabini and Daphne continued a conversation they'd apparently been having.

"So how is the training going Asteria? Theodore told me about the St. Mungo's apprenticeship." Narcissa asked.

"Good, thank you. Never a slow day, but good." Asteria said with a smile.

"St. Mungo's is never quiet. I know that much." Andromeda offered. "I was a mediwizard for a while you know."

"Really?" Asteria asked. This was new. Draco hadn't mentioned that, but then, maybe he didn't know.

"Briefly. I think you know just as well as I how the hospital is with Slytherins." Andromeda said. Asteria nodded.

"And how are they with our great house?" Mrs. Parkinson asked sharply, in her rather high-pitched voice. "Surely not disrespectful." she added. The other conversation also halted as everyone turned to look at the terrible woman.

"They're people dedicated to helping others. They don't like having anyone with as questionable a reputation as any Slytherin in their midst." Andromeda said coldly.

"But you're not.. unhappy Asteria? Right?" Daphne said quietly. Asteria looked at her rather vulnerable looking sister sternly.

"No. I am most definitely not unhappy." She said.

"That's nice. Draco isn't either you know." Narcissa said with a smirk, and Asteria could have sworn the woman just winked at her. Andromeda smirked as well, when Mrs. Parkinson turned a dark shade of plum.

"And why is that Narcissa? He's missing his _friends _isn't he?" she sputtered. Everyone knowing full well that she meant her daughter. And that she didn't really mean _friend._ Wow, Asteria didn't think it was possible to get that clueless.

"Of course. His father too, but he has his new job. He has Asteria." Mrs. Parkinson turned an even darker face colour, and Narcissa smiled widely. "And his friends are only a few years away."

"Mrs. Parkinson if I may. Maybe this would be the best time for you to _leave_." Asteria said pleasantly but firmly.

"This is not your house, you little brat!" Mrs. Parkinson shrieked.

"No, but it's mine." Daphne said angrily. "And I don't want you insulting my sister."

"So as you see dear Hyacinth. You aren't very welcome here any more." Narcissa added in casually.

Mrs. Parkinson was positively shaking with anger as she got up and stomped out of the room.

"So Daph, would you like to tell me again why you've been socializing with that woman?" Asteria asked Daphne airily. Daphne gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, she just showed up. And Theo is not a very pleasant person to live with you know." Daphne said defensively.

"Fine, I'll forgive you as long as you promise not to speak with her again." Asteria said demandingly.

"That could become difficult eventually, but I'll try." Daphne huffed.

"And now that that's settled." Andromeda said calmly. "Shouldn't we move on to lighter subjects?"

"We could try." Narcissa said simply.

Asteria figured this probably could have gone a lot worse, and that she didn't really mind this company much. Even though she did watch Daphne a little more attentively.

* * *

"So why exactly did I insist on getting you here?" Draco asked annoyed at all of the less than friendly employees all around him. Asteria just smirked and handed him her coat while she finished yet another file.

"You tell me, but since you clearly suffer from memory loss." Asteria trailed off, and Draco just rolled his eyes at her.

"If you really want a cure that would be floor number 4." Davis added as she appeared out of nowhere with an extra file for Asteria.

"Carter asked me to give you this, and Calbel wants to see you first thing in the morning." She rattled off disinterestedly.

"Lovely, thank you." Asteria said with a slight bit of sarcasm. Davis just grimaced and kept going down the hallway.

"She seemed peachy." Draco commented dryly. Asteria shrugged and headed for the exit.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm skipping the potions floor?" Asteria asked Calbel incredulously. The man simply stared back at her.

"Exactly that. It will be your actual work space once you've completed your training, so it makes sense for you to end it there." He explained calmly.

Asteria crossed her arms unhappily. She had the feeling she was acting quite childish, but damn it she had the right to. The other floors held no appeal to her. Quite frankly they annoyed her. Or well the people in them annoyed her.

"It's the way it will be Apprentice Greengrass. So you will accept it." Calbel said a little less patiently.

"Alright. I don't like it, but fine." Asteria mumbled the last bit, but he seemed like he heard her perfectly fine anyway.

"That will be all for now. Finish your rounds for today, and start on the 4th floor on Monday." Calbel said dismissively. Asteria left his office and headed towards the staircase and the stupid sickness floor. Just as she went through the door to that particular place of annoyance she was dumped into by several mediwizards rushing towards the stairs. Great, just what she needed.

* * *

Carter was mindlessly giving a lecture to some man sick with dragon-pox as Asteria watched from the wall. She'd never met a man so yawningly boring in her life. Except maybe Professor Binns, and he barely counted.

She absently looked out into the busy hallway as the man droned on and on about the infection and dangers and thought for a minute she caught a glance of someone familiar. Not co-worker familiar, but. . Oh no. Asteria's eyes widened for a minute when she caught a definite face, and expression of the person. Not just any person. Marius. Coming towards her.

Asteria started to panic slightly, until she realized he wasn't coming towards her exactly, just down the hallway. Asteria tried inching her way further into the room while keeping an eye on him. It's not that he would see her, but one could never be too careful. And just as he passed.

"Greengrass are you paying attention?" Carter asked. And ironically enough Marius obviously heard, and turned towards her. Catching her eye for a minute looking comically shocked and rooted to the spot.

"Greengrass?" Asteria snapped her head towards Healer Carter, and nodded swiftly, which seemed to be enough as the man dismissed her again.

Asteria looked back out to find Marius still looking at her. He didn't seem angry or hurt, or anything really. He just seemed kind of numb.

Asteria thought she must have looked kind of the same because they stayed that way for a while. Or maybe it wasn't because she didn't exactly keep track of time. It wasn't until Carter moved to leave the room and motioned for Asteria to follow the Marius look hardened and he turned back to walk down the hallway again.

**A/N: **

**OKay, so I've discovered that this story is getting a bit too many filler chapters and not enough action. . That will need to change, and you can expect plot-twists to come in the near future. . near as in not several months from now. . I'm sorry, as you've probably guessed, but I will do my best and try to re-earn the follows on this story. It wont e next week though, as I wont have any freetime. . like, at all, I have a role in a play. which is exiting and all, but not so relevant. **

**I also might be having some other issues in these next few weeks, but I will try to post anyway. . And you probably don't believe that, but i swear i will. **

**Also, to throw it out there, I just went to see the film Warm Bodies.. It was very good, and cute, and funny, and worth a watch. I'm also anxiously awaiting Beautiful Creatures which you can't see in Denmark till the 21st :C and Mortal Instruments in August. . Good books, worth reading, I'm so exited, and I hope you'll bear with me on the fangirling to come xD **

**Until next time, goodbye :)**


End file.
